


Redemption?

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: Other Tales [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: Part of the "Other Stories" series. Lara Laramie had her heart broken by Dario and struggles to move on. However, when an old face arrives things are shaken up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with my net Pokemon story. This is part of the my "Other Tales" series meaning it occurs in the same universe as "Ash and Misty's House Party" and taking place after the events of that story. Reading that story is not essential for reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Lara Laramie rushed out of her house. Tears streaked down her eyes flying off as she ran. Lara could hear her family calling for her, but she ignored it. Lara kept running until she tripped over a rock and fell. As she got up, she saw Rapidash and run after her.

"Lara!" cried Rapidash.

Rapidash raced off and easily caught up to Lara.

"Please stop." requested Rapidash.

Lara tripped on a rock so Rapidash got in front of her and kept Lara from falling.

"I guess I couldn't outrun a Pokemon that can run a hundred and fifty miles per hour." said Lara sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Rapidash.

"Dario is a jerk." answered Lara angrily.

"Tell me what happened." requested Rapidash.

"He stole money from the family." said Lara.

"Oh my!" gasped Rapidash.

"I tried to defend him." continued Lara.

Rapidash let out a murmur.

"But, that dirty snake has been cheatin' on me!" cried Lara.

"What?" asked Rapidash surprised.

"For months now." answered Lara.

"I'm so sorry." said Rapidash.

"He never loved me. He was usin' me the whole time." said Lara.

"You're too good for him." said Rapidash.

"I loved him." said Lara crying.

Rapidash nuzzled its owner.

"It's okay Lara." whispered Rapidash.

"Thank you." sobbed Lara.

 

Lara Laramie shot up in her bed. Her body was covered her sweat, her heart was racing and her pulse was rushing. Lara opened her drawn pulling out a pack of cigarettes and her lighter. Lara got out of her bed and quietly left her bedroom. She then tiptoed through the house so not to make noise and wake her family out. She slipped outside, packed her cigarettes and pulled out out.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked a voice.

Lara nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." answered Lara.

"Sorry I scared you." said Rapidash.

"It's fine."replied Lara.

Lara put the cigarette in her mouth.

"I just need a smoke to calm my nerves." said Lara.

Lara manipulated the spark wheel on her lighter, but only got sparks.

"Darn. Must be out of fluid." sighed Lara.

Rapidash bent its head.

"Go ahead." offered Rapidash.

"Thanks." said Lara.

Lara leaned forward used Rapidash's flames to light her cigarette then took a long drag.

"Much better." said Lara relieved.

"Are you thinking about Dario again?" asked Rapidash bluntly.

Lara flinched at this.

"Yeah." answered Lara.

Lara took another drag on her cigarette.

"It's been a while." noted Rapidash.

"The anniversary is coming up." explained Lara.

"Oh right. It's been two years since he went to prison." realized Rapidash.

Lara took a long drag on her cigarette.

"Sorry." said Rapidash.

Lara shook her head.

"You shouldn't apologize for stating facts." shrugged Lara.

Lara sighed and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Even if the facts suck." said Lara.

"Hard to believe it's been so long." mused Rapidash.

"Yeah." said Lara sadly.

"Lara..." began Rapidash.

"I know. I still have feelings for Dario." said Lara.

Lara took another drag on her cigarette.

Rapidash gave its trainer a mournful look.

"Please don't." requested Lara.

"He doesn't deserve your love." stated Rapidash.

"We had this conversation ore times than I can count." sighed Lara.

"Last time was before Ash and Misty's party." noted Rapidash.

"I can't stop having feelings for him." confessed Lara.

"Why?" asked Rapidash.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"I loved with all my heart." answered Lara.

"Look at what he's done to you." said Rapidash.

"Yeah. I know he had those no-good scoundrels break my arm." said Lara.

"Sorry." said Rapidash guilty.

"It wasn't your fault." replied Lara.

"But, you know that's not what I meant." said Rapidash.

Lara took another drag on her cigarette.

"Yeah." said Lara softly.

"You've been emotionally torturing yourself for three years." stated Rapidash.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"It's not healthy." said Rapidash.

"I know!" cried Lara.

Lara began to cry softly.

"I just...don't know." cried Lara.

 

Lara solemnly left the home and began to wonder the fields of the ranch. Her Growlithe tried to follow her, but Lara sent it back. Lara walked to a secluded part of the ranch and watched Rhyhorn walking around. She pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket and packed them. She put them away, pulled out her lighter and lite her cigarette. Lara took a drag of her cigarette as she heard hooves approaching. Lara knew right away who it was.

"Hello Rapidash." said Lara sadly.

"What is wrong?" asked Rapidash worried.

"Dario is in jail." answered Lara.

"What?!" exclaimed Rapidash surprised.

"It's true." sighed Lara.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"What happened?" asked Rapidash.

"I'm not one-hundred percent certain." answered Lara.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"He was answered in Vermilion City." stated Lara.

"Do you know why?" asked Rapidash.

"He was smuggling cocaine in a cigarette boat." answered Lara.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Apparently, it had something to do with Team Magma." added Lara.

"Oh my." gasped Rapidash.

"As for the details, I don't know and I don't care." said Lara.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"Ar you okay?" asked Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Not sure." answered Lara numbly.

"That must be difficult for you." said Rapidash.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette, deep in thought.

 

The sun shone on a new day in Kanto. Lara Laramie had manged to get back to sleep after finishing her cigarette wasn't too terribly tired. After having breakfast, Lara proceeded to do her chores as normal. Lara mounted Rapidash and they helped with the other Pokemon on the Laramie Ranch. As the sun began to set, Lara was still on Rapidash as they watched the Tauros graze.

"Lara, you seem to be doing well today." noted Rapidash.

"Yeah." replied Lara.

"I'm feelin' fine." said Lara.

"It's not healthy to bottle your emotions." noted Rapidash.

Lara let out a chuckle.

"I'm not bottlin' my emotions. I swear." replied Lara.

"I trust you." said Rapidash.

Lara petted Rapidash.

"Thanks." said Lara.

"I can only imagine how hard this has been." said Rapidash.

"Yup." agreed Lara heavily.

"Please, let it go. Don't hold back." said Rapidash.

Lara shook her head.

"I'm fine. Really." said Lara.

"Okay." said Rapidash.

Lara rubbed her face with her hands.

"My emotions have been tossed and turned like clothes in a washer." sighed Lara.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Rapidash.

"Everythin' that needs to be said has been." answered Lara.

"It doesn't sound like it." mused Rapidash.

"What do ya mean?" asked Lara.

"If that was the case, then I don't feel like you'd be like this." answered Rapidash.

"Maybe you're right." mused Lara.

"Lara, you're not going to get better until you let this out." said Rapidash.

Lara let out a sigh.

"I'm so..." began Lara.

Lara rubbed her face.

"Ahh!" cried Lara in frustration.

"Please, stay calm." requested Rapidash.

Lara took a deep breath.

"Yea. I can't lose it." agreed Lara.

Lara and Rapidash suddenly heard a noise.

"Huh?" asked Lara confused.

Lara and Rapidash both saw a car pulling up the driveway.

"Did we expect a visitor?" asked Rapidash.

"No." answered Lara.

Rapidash was ready to speak, but was cut off.

"Hey! That was my dandelion!" exclaimed a Tauros.

Another Tauros tauntingly chewed and swallowed the dandelion.

"No! It's mine!" exclaimed another Tauros triumphant.

The two Tauros used Tackle ramming into each other.

"Oh brother." sighed Rapidash.

"Knock if off!" called Lara.

The Tauros ignored Lara and continued to Tackle each other.

"Rapidash, use Fire Spin to stop them." ordered Lara.

"Right." replied Rapidash.

"Rapidash used Fire Spine stopping the two.

"What's all the fussin' about?" asked Lara.

"He stole my dandelion!" cried the first Tauros.

"It was mine!" declared the other.

"He already ate the dandelion. There's plenty of 'em around." noted Lara.

"But that was mine." said the first Tauros dedicated.

"There's no point in fussin' over somethin' you can't change." replied Lara.

The first Tauros snorted, turned around and left.

"Two males jockeying to be the alpha." mused Lara.

 

Lara and Rapidash watched the Tauros get back to eating with no fuss. They had forgotten about the mysterious car and didn't really seemed worried about it. However, they both suddenly heard yelling from the direction of the house. Rapidash turned around and galloped off with Lara holding on tightly. Luckily, she was accused to this. Thanks to Lara's speed, they arrived quickly.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Rapidash.

"I don't know." answered Lara.

Lara dismounted Rapidash.

"What ever it is, I'm gonna find out." vowed Lara.

"I don't know what gave you the right to come back here." said Lara's Mother.

"You're lucky I don't have my shotgun!" declared Lara's father.

"I haven't heard Pa this mad since he found out Dario was stealin' from us." thought Lara.

"I don't want to hear a word from you!" exclaimed Lara's father.

"You better leave right now." agreed Lara's mother.

"I'm gonna put my foot up your ass!" declared Lara's father.

"You better go in there." said Rapidash.

"Yeah." agreed Lara.

Lara burst into her house and froze seeing the visitor.

"Hello Lara." said Dario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we deal with the return of Dario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with chapter two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Lara was frozen in place. She couldn't believe that Dario was standing right before her. He was supposed to be serving a twenty year prison sentence. However, here he was right before her in the flesh.

"Hello Lara." said Dario.

"I..." stammered Lara stunned.

"It's been a while." noted Dario.

"How?!" asked Lara.

"I drove here." answered Dario.

"That was you!" exclaimed Lara.

"I guess ya saw me." replied Dario.

Lara rubbed her face.

"This ain't happenin'." sighed Lara exasperated.

"It's real alright." said Dario.

A thought suddenly hit Lara.

"How did you get out?" asked Lara.

"Did he escape?" asked Lara's mother, worried.

"I'm gettin' my shotgun!" answered Lara's father angrily.

Lara's father began walking off.

"Wait a second! I didn't break out!" cried Dario.

Lara's father stopped.

"Then how did you get out?" asked Lara suspiciously.

"Parole." answered Dario.

Dario pointed to the ankle monitor.

"But, you got twenty years without parole." noted Lara.

"I got a new attorney and he convinced the judge that was excessive. Hence, immediate parole." explained Dario.

"Lousy soft on crime judge." muttered Lara.

Lara rubbed her temples.

"Look, you can't be here." said Lara.

"Actually, I can." said Dario.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara.

"This was my last residence." answered Dario.

"That's a bunch of hooey!" cried Lara.

"That's what the court records say." shrugged Dario.

"You had to get mail." noted Lara.

"We kept getting his mail, but redirected it." said Lara's mother stunned.

"Yup." confirmed Dario.

"I did use some of his mail for kindling." stated Lara's father with a grin.

Dario gritted his teeth clearly displeased hearing this.

"Sorry." said Lara's father sarcastically.

"Regardless, I never updated my place of residence." said Dario.

"How?" asked Lara's father.

"I had so much to do it slipped my mind." answered Dario.

"You know you did it on purpose!" snapped Lara.

"Well, I'm court bound here so I gotta stay here." said Dario.

Lara's father clenched his fists.

"Stay calm. Don't do something stupid." warned Lara's mother.

Lara's father took a deep breath.

"You can stay in the guest room..." began Lara's father.

Dario let out a chuckle.

"For now!" declared Lara's father forcefully

Dario's smirk was wiped off his face.

"Once I get this hammered out, you'll be out of here." said Lara's father angrily.

"Pa, we can't let him stay here!" cried Lara.

"We don't have a choice." sighed Lara's father.

Lara's parents left leaving the two alone.

"Lara..." began Dario.

"Save it! I ain't forgotten what you did to me! You stay away from me!" exclaimed Lara.

 

Lara turned and left. She slammed the door behind her for emphasis shaking the crucifix on the wall. Lara stormed off with an angry expression that clearly told Rapidash something was wrong. Lara hopped onto Rapidash and said she would explain it momentarily. Rapidash brought Lara to a secluded area of the ranch where they could be alone. Once she got off, Lara pulled out her cigarettes and used Rapidash's flames to light it.

"What is wrong?" asked Rapidash.

Lara took a big drag of her cigarette.

"Dario is back." answered Lara.

Rapidash was stunned by this revelation.

"But how?" asked Rapidash confused.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Parole." answered Lara.

"But, he got a prison sentence without parole." noted Rapidash.

Lara took another big drag of her cigarette.

"He got a new lawyer who got him parole." said Lara.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"It gets worse." continued Lara.

Rapidash wasn't sure how and was afraid to ask. However, she knew she had to.

"How?" asked Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"He's living with us." answered Lara.

"What?!" exclaimed Rapidash.

Lara took a big drag from her cigarette.

"He never changed his address so this is the last place he is recorded as living." explained Lara.

"I bet he did that on purpose." huffed Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Of course he did." spat Lara.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"So, what now?" asked Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"We have to live with him." answered Lara.

Rapidash thought for a minute.

"Lara, how are you?" asked Rapidash.

Lara gave her Pokemon a confused look.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara.

"You have feelings for Dario still." answered Rapidash.

Lara flinched at this.

"My head is racing." answered Lara.

"Don't forget what he did." replied Rapidash.

"Yeah. He lied, stole from the family and cheated on me." said Lara bitterly.

"Please, do not go back to Dario." requested Rapidash.

Lara clearly did not expect this.

"Why did you say that?" asked Lara.

"Because nothing good will come from it." answered Rapidash.

"I'm not going back to him." stated Lara.

"Good." sighed Rapidash.

"I'm surprised you said anything." said Lara.

"You still have feelings for Dario and he's staying here." said Rapidash.

Lara nodded her head understanding.

"I get it. Thanks." said Lara.

"No problem." replied Rapidash.

Lara nuzzled Rapidash.

"You ready to go back?" asked Rapidash.

Lara finished her cigarette and put it out.

"Yeah." answered Lara.

 

Lara returned and continued to perform her duties on the ranch. Dario attempted to talk, but Lara ignored him every time. Part of Lara wanted to talk to Dario, but she remembered what Rapidash told her and tried her best to follow it. However, each time Dario tried talking to Lara her resistance weakened more and more. At night, Lara was stacking bales of hay in the storage shed when she heard footsteps coming up.

"Someone's sneaking up on me." thought Lara.

Lara turned and punched the figure in the stomach.

"Ahh!" cried Dario.

Dario dropped his right knee to the floor and clenched his stomach.

"Dammit! That hurt!" exclaimed Dario.

"If I knew it was you, I'd have hit harder." scoffed Lara.

Dario got back up, still holding his stomach.

"You where never like this when we where dating." noted Dario.

"Because I didn't know you where a snake." spat Lara.

"Why did you hit me?" asked Dario.

"You could have said something." answered Lara.

Dario took a minute.

"Look Lara..." began Dario.

"No! I won't have it!" cried Lara.

Dario stop speaking at this.

"I opened my heart to you and you crushed it!" cried Lara.

"I know I made mistakes." replied Dario.

"You stole from us! You cheated on me!" exclaimed Lara, hurting.

"I never should have done that." stated Dario.

"I should have never trusted you! You had that group of scoundrels spook my Ponyta and break my arm!" noted Lara angrily.

"I was going down a bad road." said Dario.

"Oh brother." said Lara rolling her eyes.

"I made a lot of mistakes, but that's because it's all I knew." said Dario.

Lara unintentionally let her guard down.

"Really?" asked Lara unsure.

"My family life was horrible. I was never taught right from wrong." continued Dario.

"Oh wow." replied Lara.

"I did a lot of stupid things I regret." sighed Dario.

Lara was consumed in thought.

"I met you and that was the best thing to ever happen to me!" declared Dario.

"Really?" asked Lara.

"Yes. You gave me a chance. You where like a lighthouse guiding me to safety." answered Dario.

"Well." said Lara blushing.

Lara thought back to her conversation with Rapidash.

"Dario, you still stole and cheated on me." noted Lara.

Dario hung his head.

"I made huge mistakes! I was weak and foolish!" cried Dario.

"Why I should I ever trust you again?" asked Lara.

"You shouldn't." answered Dario.

Lara was surprised by this answer.

"I didn't expect that." muttered Lara.

Dario fell to his knees.

"You should trust me after what I did. But, I want to regain your trust by proving myself." said Dario.

"I don't know." said Lara confused.

Dario crawled to Lara on his knees.

"I've changed! You've changed me!" declared Dario.

"I forgive you Dario! I love you!" declared Lara.

Dario jumped into the open arms of Lara embracing and kissing.

"You won't regret this." said Dario.

 

They two left and returned to the house. The next morning at breakfast, Lara announced she and Dario where back together. This did not go over well especially with her father. Lara's father jumped up and began to physically intimidate Dario while Lara stood in front of him. Luckily, Lara's mother successfully defused the situation. With breakfast ruined, Lara left and jumped onto Rapidash. She traveled out and began to monitor the Pokemon at the ranch.

"I heard a lot of yelling early." noted Rapidash.

"Pa went off." answered Lara annoyed.

"What happened?" asked Rapidash.

"He was mad Dario and I are back together." answered Lara.

"Lara!" exclaimed Rapidash horrified.

Lara winced realizing what just happened.

"Look Rapidash, he changed." said Lara.

"No he hasn't!" declared Rapidash.

"You sound like pa." huffed Lara.

"Did you forget what he did?" asked Rapidash.

"He knows he made mistakes and I forgave him." answered Lara.

"Lara..." began Rapidash.

"He changed. I believe it and we're not breaking up." stated Lara.

Lara dismounted.

"I'm gonna continue on foot." said Lara.

Growlithe came over.

"What's going on?" asked Growlithe worried.

"Nothing. Let's go." answered Lara, "Rapidash is going to stay here."

Lara and Growlithe walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. This is based on the anime and in "The Ghost of Maiden's Peak" there was a cross held by Misty. Next time, we march forward. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lara and Dario spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter there of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Days had passed and the tension had not dropped. Lara's mother tried to be mediator, but Lara and her father where still not speaking due to their blow out. Like wise, Lara seemed to be avoiding Rapidash due to the latter also disapproving of her relationship with Dario. Lara was preforming her chores when Dario came up behind her.

"Hey." sad Dario.

"Hello." replied Lara flirtatiously.

Dario let out a chuckle.

"My, you are feisty." said Dario.

"Do you like it?" asked Lara.

"Yes." answered Dario.

Dario and Lara shared a kiss.

"How are things with your family.

"They haven't improved." answered Lara sadly.

"Don't worry. They'll come around when they see I've changed." replied Dario.

"I hope so." sighed Lara.

"They will. You'll never have to chose. I'll leave fit things don't worry out." said Dario.

"No!" cried Lara.

"Lara..." began Dario.

"I won't let you go! It ain't right!" declared Lara.

"Please calm down." requested Dario.

Lara took a deep breath.

"You're right. There ain't no point in getting all fussy." said Lara.

The two shared a kiss.

"Feeling better?" asked Dario.

"A little." answered Lara.

Lara stretched.

"Man, these chores are a pain." said Lara.

"You have a lot of chores left?" asked Dario.

"I finished. But, they're a pain." answered Lara.

Dario thought for a moment.

"Then let's go." proposed Dario.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara.

"let's head to Fuchsia City." answered Dario.

"I can't leave!" exclaimed Lara.

"You finished your chores." noted Dario.

Lara thought for a minute.

"It would be nice." admitted Lara.

"I'm sure you haven't had time off in a while." said Dario.

"I cannot remember the last time I got time off." replied Lara.

"You deserve it." said Dario.

"But, I can't." sighed Lara.

"I'll stay." offered Dario.

Lara was surprised by this offer.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara.

"I'll stay and cover for you." answered Dario.

"That's so sweet." said Lara.

"Don't worry about it. You need a break." replied Dario.

"but, I don't want to leave you here with pa." said Lara concerned.

"I'm not concerned about it. I won't start anything." said Dario.

"Fine, but you coming with me." said Lara.

"I can't." said Dario.

"I am not leaving you alone. Plus, we could use some together time." added Lara flirtatiously.

Lara kissed Dario passionately.

"Well, if you insist." said Dario.

 

Dario and Lara slipped away and got into Dario's car. Dario was in the driver seat and drove while Lara was seated next to him in the front passenger seat. They reached Fuchsia City and has lunch at a pizzeria. They went around shopping and enjoying their time in Fuchsia City. The two then went to the Pokemon Zoo.

"This has been a great day." sighed Lara.

"I'm glad you liked it." replied Dario.

The two passed by a Voltorb who shot off sparks.

"What a spitfire!" declared Lara.

Lara leaned over and kissed Dario on the cheek.

"That's for convincing me to do this." said Lara.

"I'm glad you like it." chuckled Dario.

"I've cannot remember the last time I got away like this." said Lara.

"That's why I wanted you to get out." shrugged Dario.

"Right now, I don't even care how pa reacts." laughed Lara.

"Let's hope this doesn't backfire on us." mused Dario concerned.

"It won't. Don't worry." said Dario.

"Thanks." said Lara.

Lara and Dario kissed again.

"You're great." said Lara softly.

The two passed a Slowpoke with a dopey smile on its face.

"Slowpoke as kinda cute. Even if they can't work on a ranch." said Lara.

"I've heard the populations are coming back." noted Dario absent-minded.

"Now that Team Rocket ain't huntin' them." said Lara.

Lara took a deep breath.

"Why where you working with them?" asked Lara.

Dario was surprised by this.

"I never worked for Team Rocket." answered Dario.

"But you worked with Team Magma. They ain't any better." replied Lara.

Dario let out a long sigh.

"Like I said, I made a lot of mistakes." said Dario.

"That's a pretty damn big mistake." replied Lara.

"I know that." sighed Dario.

"Why?" asked Lara.

"After I screwed up by hurting you, I was struggling to get by and these guys offered me money to help them." answered Dario.

Lara gave him a dirty look.

"I know but, they didn't tell me they where Team Magma." said Dario.

"Then what did they say?" asked Lara.

"They needed someone to help them move. I thought they where moving houses." answered Dario.

"But it wasn't that simple...or legal." said Lara.

"I moved stolen goods as a driver. I only found after who there where, but the money was good and I stayed." concluded Dario, with guilt.

"I won't hold it against you." said Lara.

"That was the second biggest mistake of my life." said Dario.

"What was the first?" asked Lara.

"Cheating on you." answered Dario.

The two shared a kiss.

"I've already forgiven you." said Lara.

The two continued walking reaching an Omanyte and Kabuto.

"Wow. It's amazing what science can do." said Lara.

Dario let out a chuckle.

"I'd have never imagined it." agreed Dario.

"And I wouldn't have seen them if it wasn't for you." noted Lara lovingly.

The two shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you." said Lara.

Dario pulled Lara into an embrace.

"I love you too." replied Dario.

 

The two finished their trip to the zoo and proceeded to spend the rest of the day in Fuchsia City. The two of them ate dinner at a restaurant though Lara did feel bit a guilty about not having diner with her family. However, she enjoyed being with Dario too much. They arrived to find Lara's parents waiting for her. Her mother was relieved to see her, but her father was fuming.

"Lara Laramie, where have you been?!" asked Lara's father angrily.

"I was with Dario." answered Lara.

"So where the hell where you exactly?!" asked Lara's father still angry.

"In Fuchsia City." answered Lara.

"So you abandoned us to run off to the city!" cried Lara's father.

"Please calm down." said Lara's mother.

Lara's father took a deep breath.

"I had finished my chores." noted Lara.

"That does not justify what you did." stated Lara's father.

"Why not?" asked Lara.

"Because you cannot run off." answered Lara's father.

"I was in Fuchsia City." replied Lara.

"I cannot remember the last time I had time off." said Lara.

"You could just ask for it." said Lara's mother.

"This was not the way to do it." added Lara's father.

"Would really have let me off?" asked Lara.

Lara's father was clearly not pleased to hear this.

"I work like a damn slave around here!" declared Lara.

"Watch your tone. You ain't older enough for a wuppin'." warned Lara's father.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions." said Lara.

"You live under my roof and you will follow my rules." said Lara's father firmly.

"Please calm down." requested Dario.

Lara's father turned his attention to Dario.

"I'll get to you in a second!" snapped Lara's father.

"Don't yell at him like that!" cried Lara.

"This scoundrel is the reason for all this!" declared Lara's father.

"Stop it right now!" screamed Lara.

"Lara, you are in deep trouble." said Lara's father angrily.

"Please don't." requested Dario.

"What?" asked Lara's father.

"Don't punish her." answered Dario.

"I will punish my daughter as I see fit!" yelled Lara's father.

"Look, it was my fault." said Dario.

"I know that!" cried Lara's father.

"Please, hear him out." requested Lara's mother.

Lara's father gave Dario a death stare, but took a deep breath.

"Fine." grunted Lara's father.

"Going to Fuchsia City was my idea." began Dario.

"That's no surprise." said Lara's father bitterly.

"Please let him continue." said Lara's mother.

"Lara didn't want to go and I talked her into it." explained Dario.

"Yeah, 'cause you're the serpent in the Garden." spat Lara's father.

"It was my fault and I take total responsibility." said Dario.

Lara's father gave Dario a suspicious glare.

"Don't take it out on her. It is my fault and I take full responsibility." said Dario.

"What are you doing?" asked Lara concerned.

"I'm doing what's right." answered Dario.

Lara's father huffed and crossed his arms.

"I can respect that." admitted Lara's father.

"I am ready for whatever punishment you want." stated Dario.

Lara's father thought for a minute.

"Fine." said Lara's father.

 

Lara thanked Dario and they went to bed. The net morning breakfast seemed to go better as Lara's father was a bit more lenient toward Dario at the moment. However, his attitude was still very icy. After breakfast, Lara went outside and hopped on Rapidash. She began her chores, but once no one was around Rapidash decided to speak.

"So Lara, I heard shouting again last night." noted Rapidash.

"Papa got angry once again." sighed Lara.

"Is this because you left yesterday?" asked Rapidash.

"Yes." answered Lara.

"Please, tell me what happened." requested Rapidash.

"Dario took me to Fuchsia City for a day off. I needed it and really enjoyed it." explained Lara.

"But, your needed around here." said Rapidash.

"I've been worked like a dog. I needed a break." scoffed Lara.

Rapidash had a concerned look on its face.

"Pa was furious when we got back, but Dario took full blame and Pa respected that." said Lara happily.

"Just be careful." warned Rapidash.

"It's fine. He has changed." replied Lara firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is chapter three finished. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lara and Dario continue their romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It had been two days since Lara and Dario went to Fuchsia City things where still only slightly better at the ranch. Lara was outside watching over the Pokemon riding Rapidash.

"Lara, how are things?" asked Rapidash.

"Pa still doesn't like Dario." answered Lara.

Lara reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"I'm sorry to hear that." replied Rapidash.

Rapidash let Lara use its flames to light her cigarette.

"Well, they have been acting more civil around each other." noted Lara.

"That's good." said Rapidash.

Lara took a drag from her cigarette.

"Yeah. Hopefully, things will get better." sighed Lara.

Rapidash could see the hurt on Lara's face.

"You really want them to accept him." mused Rapidash.

Lara took another drag from her cigarette.

"More than anything else in this world." sighed Lara.

Lara took another big drag on her cigarette.

"I'd given anything for that." said Lara.

Rapidash thought for a moment sighed.

"Maybe, you could try and get them together." proposed Rapidash.

Rapidash immediately regretted this which it knew it would do.

"That's a good idea!" declared Lara.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Thank you." said Lara.

Lara embraced Rapidash.

"No problem." said Rapidash worried.

Lara broke them embrace.

"Now, what can I do?" asked Lara.

"I'm not sure." answered Rapidash.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette as she thought.

"I'll sit 'em down for dinner." decided Lara.

"But, you have dinner together every night." noted Rapidash.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette as she thought.

"But, we don't talk that much." realized Lara.

"What do you mean?" asked Rapidash.

"We only talk a little." answered Lara.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"I bet if we can get them to talk and open up then we can help patch things up." explained Lara.

"What do you mean 'we' Lara?" asked Rapidash.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"You and I." answered Lara.

"Lara, I cannot help you." admitted Rapidash.

Lara froze at this.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara surprised.

"I cannot help you and Dario right now." answered Rapidash honestly.

Lara was clearly not expecting this.

"I will help you when I trust Dario. Right now, I cannot trust him after what he did to you last time." said Rapidash.

Lara finished off her cigarette.

"I am sorry." said Rapidash.

"It's fine." replied Lara.

"I do wish you the best." said Rapidash.

"Thank you." said Lara.

Lara nuzzled Rapidash again.

"It means a lot to me." whispered Lara.

 

The rest of the day came and went. Lara put her plan into action with moral support form Rapidash. While she would have liked more, she but Lara understood why Rapidash couldn't. Lara told Dario of her plan and he gladly supported it. Lara told her parents and her mother was willing to take part, but her father was hesitant. Luckily, he overcame his skepticism and agreed to go. That night, they had their dinner.

"Okay, so is everyone ready to begin?" asked Lara.

"Yes." answered Dario.

"Yes dear." answered Lara's mother.

Lara's father took a moment.

"Fine." said Lara's father.

"Dad, what is about Dario that makes you dislike him?" asked Lara.

"He stole from us and broke you heart." answered Lara's father bitterly.

"But he has apologized." noted Lara.

"I don't believe him for a second." spat Lara's father.

"Why?" asked Lara.

"He's a no-good liar." answered Lara's father angrily.

"But, he has changed." said Lara.

"I don't believe it." huffed Lara's father.

"Well, it seems like we've reached an impasse." mused Lara's mom.

"I am sure we can reach an understanding." said Dario.

"We will when you're outta my house." stated Lara's father.

"Please, don't say that." requested Lara.

Lara's father snorted.

"Dad, I feel like if you talk to Dario you'd like him." said Lara.

"I'm willing to try." offered Dario.

"No." stated Lara's father.

"Please dear, give it a chance." requested Lara's mother.

Lara's father grumbled.

"Fine." relented Lara's father.

Lara's father took a moment.

"Okay, Dario what exactly are your intentions?" asked Lara's father grumpily.

"I want to prove I've changed." answered Dario.

"Why exactly should I believe you?" asked Lara's father.

"Honestly, you're justified not believing me." answered Dario.

Lara was genuinely surprised by this.

"I know what I'm doing." said Dario.

"Please, enlighten the rest of us." requested Lara's father distrusting.

"You shouldn't trust me right away after what I did." explained Dario.

"You're digging your own grave." stated Lara's father.

"Dario, please know what you're doing. I trust you." thought Lara.

"However, I want to regain your trust by proving I've mended by ways." continued Dario.

Lara let out a sigh of relief.

"He did take the blame for us going to Fuchsia City." noted Lara.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara's mother.

"I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices. Dario took the blame so I would be spared." answered Lara.

Lara's father raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't want Lara to get in trouble. I'll gladly bite the bullet for her no matter the situation." said Lara.

Lara's father let out a deep sigh.

"That is something I can truly respect." admitted Lara's father.

Lara felt a little more hopeful.

"Dammit..." mumbled Lara's father.

Lara's father took a minute to think to himself.

"I'll make a deal." began Lara's father.

"What is it, sir?" asked Dario.

"You have show character and I am willing to ease up." answered Lara's father.

Both Lara and Dario wanted to jump up, but Lara's father held up his hand.

"But, if you every double - cross us again, I will grab my shotgun and you'll be six feet under." warned Lara's father coldly.

"Thank you daddy!" cried Lara happily.

 

Lara embrace her father who happily hugged her back. The quartet finished their dinner then parted and went their own ways. Lara got ready for bed changing into her nightgown. Lara got onto her knees, crossed herself and said her night prayers. She was especially grateful for how the dinner went. As she finished, the door to her bedroom creaked open and Dario slipped inside.

"Dario, what are you doing here?" asked Lara surprised.

Lara got back to her feet.

"I wanted to s you before you went to bed." answered Dario.

Lara let out a chuckle.

"Awe, that's so sweet." said Lara.

Dario walked over to Lara.

"You're beautiful." said Dario.

The two shared a kiss.

"Thanks." replied Lara, "You look good yourself."

"I'm still in my clothes." noted Dario.

"Yeah. I know." shrugged Lara.

"I don't deserve a girl like you." said Dario.

"Don't say that!" declared Lara.

"It's true." sighed Dario.

"No it ain't!" declared Lara.

Lara stomped her foot for emphasis.

"You've made mistakes but you deserve another chance!" declared Lara.

Dario put his right forearm over his eyes and began shaking.

"Thank you so much Lara. You have no idea how much this means to me!" exclaimed Dario.

Lara embraced Dario.

"It's fine Dario." whispered Lara.

Dario took a moment to compose himself as Lara broke the embrace.

"I've been this mushy before." said Dario.

"It's fine Dario." replied Lara.

"I was raised to see expressing my emotion was a sign of weakness." explained Dario.

"My Pa was raised the same." said Lara.

"Maybe, that ain't the case." mused Dario.

"I don't think it is." said Lara.

the two shared a passionate kiss.

"You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me." said Dario awestruck.

"You're the best thing to happen to me." said Lara.

The two shared another kiss.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you." sighed Dario.

"You where a great person." said Lara.

"After everything that happened, I can't believe you're still with me." said Dario softly.

"That's ancient history." said Lara.

"That was a brilliant idea Lara." said Dario.

"Actually, it was Rapidash's idea." noted Lara.

"I seem to recall Rapidash didn't like me that much." mused Dario guilty.

"Rapidash is still weary." admitted Lara.

Dario was uncomfortable by this.

"But, Rapidash is coming around." said Lara quickly.

"That's good." sighed Dario.

"I'll be right back!" called Lara's father.

"Pa is comin'. You better get lessen her find you here." said Lara.

"Love you." said Dario.

"Love you." said Lara.

The two shared a kiss then Dario darted off.

"I love him." said Lara.

 

Lara went to sleep and the night passed by. This gave way to a brand new morning. Everyone awoke, got dressed and they had breakfast together. For the first time since Dario arrived, the four of them sat down and had a nice peaceful breakfast with no tension. Once they where finished, Lara left to start her chores. Rapidash noticed how upbeat Lara was today.

"You seem to be doing better." noted Rapidash.

"Everything went well last night." said Lara happily.

"Tell me what happened." requested Rapidash.

"We sat down and talked. Pa was reluctant at first, but he was willing to hear Dario out and is giving him a chance." explained Lara.

"Well that's good to hear." replied Rapidash.

"Things are going so well." sighed Lara.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you." said Rapidash flatly.

"You don't sound happy." said Lara.

"I am still cautious." sighed Rapidash.

Lara was still less than pleased.

"I'm not going to hinder you." said Rapidash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, Rapidash and Dario talk. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Dario talks to Rapidash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Lara had finished her days work and the sun went down. The Laramie family and Dario had dinner together and prepared for bed. This was their first dinner since Lara's father and Dario reached their accord merely twenty-four hours before. After slipping into her nightgown, Lara managed to slip out of her room and track down Dario lying on his bed.

"Hey Lara." said Dario.

Lara walked over and kissed Dario.

"Hi yourself." replied Lara.

Lara sat down on the bed.

"So, dinner went well." mused Lara.

Dario sat up.

"Yeah." agreed Dario.

"Pa is really honoring his word." mused Lara.

"Doesn't surprise me." shrugged Dario.

"Pa ha never been a man to go back on his word." noted Lara.

"Never doubted he would." said Dario.

"Things with Ma and Pa are improving..." began Lara.

"There's a "but" coming." said Dario.

"Rapidash isn't fully convinced." revealed Lara.

"That's no surprise." replied Dario mournfully.

"Rapidash doesn't necessarily hate you." clarified Lara.

"But Rapidash doesn't like me either." guessed Dario.

"Yup." acknowledged Lara.

"Like I told your Pa, I can't blame Rapidash." said Dario.

"I was hoping you two can talk like you did with Pa." said Lara.

"Sure." said Dario.

Lara hugged Dario.

"Thanks so much." whispered Lara.

 

The rest of the night was peaceful on the Laramie Ranch. The next morning came and things where once more peaceful. Having showered prior and dressed to eating as she normally did, Lara went out and preformed her chores. Lara mounted Rapidash and rode out watching the Pokemon on the ranch. Believing the time was right, Lara decided to speak.

"So, things are going well." began Lara.

"Indeed." agreed Rapidash.

Lara pulled out a cigarette.

"Use my flame." offered Rapidash.

Lara used Rapidash's flames to light her cigarette.

"Thanks." said Lara.

"It's nice." continued Lara.

"Yes. It is pleasant to have things back to normal." stated Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Of course, it isn't exactly like it was before." noted Lara.

"You're talking about Dario." realized Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Yup." confirmed Lara.

"How are things?" asked Rapidash.

"Fine. Pa and Dario are living together." answered Lara.

"That's good to hear." replied Rapidash.

Lara took a long drag of her cigarette.

"Hopefully, Pa will be able to trust Dario again." sighed Lara hopefully.

"We can only hope." said Rapidash.

Lara took another drag on her cigarette.

"Lara, I know you want to say something so go ahead." said Rapidash.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"Okay." said Lara.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"I want you and Dario to get along." began Lara.

Rapidash's face quickly turned to a frown.

"I told Dario this last night." added Lara.

Rapidash was clearly surprised by this.

"What did he say?" asked Rapidash curiously.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"He was supportive." answered Lara..

"Well, that is good." mused Rapidash.

Lara nervously took a long drag of her cigarette.

"I want you to have a talk." said Lara worriedly.

Rapidash was surprised by this.

"I did not expect that." admitted Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"So, will you do it?" asked Lara anxiously.

Rapidash took a minute to think.

"I'm...not sure." answered Rapidash.

"Why?" asked Lara unsure.

"It's not an easy thing for me to do." answered Rapidash.

Lara took a long drag of her cigarette.

"Oh." groaned Rapidash internally.

Rapidash felt guilty over this.

"Lara..." began Rapidash.

Lara was taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"Um Lara..." began Rapidash.

Rapidash gulped heavily.

"I'll do it." said Rapidash.

Lara hugged Rapidash tightly.

"Thank you so much." said Lara gratefully.

 

Lara raced off to find Dario. As soon as Lara was gone, Rapidash let out a deep sigh not knowing what was going to happen. Meanwhile, Lara had found Dario moving hay bales. She told him Rapidash agreed to talk leading Dario back to the Pokemon. The two humans arrived and Lara decided to leave so as not to be in the way. Once she was gone, both Dario and Rapidash shared a glance.

"So..." began Dario.

"I am doing this for Lara." stated Dario.

"Cold." sighed Dario.

"Can you blame me?" asked Rapidash.

"No at all." answered Dario.

Rapidash remained silent.

"Like I told Lara's Pa, I don't deserve trust. I need to regain it." said Dario.

"Nice words." mused Rapidash.

"Rapidash..." began Dario.

"I'm wise to your silver tongue." said Rapidash.

"Yes. I am well aware of that." replied Dario.

"I haven't seen your Dodrio." noted Rapidash.

"It got released after I was arrested." revealed Dario.

"Why?" asked Rapidash.

"The judge told me I had to give it to someone while I was in prison." answered Dario.

"But, you didn't." said Rapidash.

"I didn't have anyone and my other option was a daycare." said Dario.

"You could have done that." said Rapidash.

"I didn't want to make Dodrio wait for me." concluded Dario.

"That must have been a hard decision." said Rapidash.

"Yes, but I feel like I did the right thing." shrugged Dario sadly.

Rapiash thought for a minute.

"Dario, my main goal is protecting Lara." said Rapidash.

"So is mine." replied Dario.

Rapidash looked somberly.

"Dario, I was unsure when you first dated Lara." admitted Rapidash.

"Will I can't blame ya." shrugged Dario.

"I warned Lara you would break her heart and that's exactly what you did." noted Rapidash, bitterness present.

"Yes." said Dario, regretful.

"You have no idea how hurt she was when you betrayed her." continued Rapidash.

"I could only imagine." replied Dario.

"She was crushed. It took her a week to leave her bed." said Rapidash.

Dario winced at this.

"She eventually managed to recover and things where fine." continued Rapidash.

"That's good." said Dario.

"Yes. Until you returned." stated Rapidash.

Dario winced at this too.

"You messed everything up and brought back old emotions Lara had buried." said Rapidash, displeased.

"She has come around." noted Dario.

Rapidash didn't speak for a moment.

"Do you know why I am weary of you dating Lara?" asked Rapidash.

"Because of what happened last time." answered Dario.

Rapidash nodded its head affirming this.

"I do not want to see Lara hurt again like she was before." said Rapidash firmly.

"That won't happen." replied Dario.

Rapidash looked into Dario's eyes.

"Look, I am willing to make a deal." sighed Rapidash.

"I'm listening." said Dario, hopeful.

"It's the same deal you made with Lara's father: I won't hinder you, but if you hurt Lara again you will regret it." explained Rapidash.

"I accept your deal." said Dario.

As the two finished, Lara came over.

"I hope things went well." said Lara.

"They sure did." confirmed Dario.

"Were you watching us?" asked Rapidash.

"Of course not." answered Lara.

Lara let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm terrible liar." sighed Lara.

"Your honesty is one of your best traits." said Dario.

"Yes it is." agreed Rapidash.

"It seems things went well." mused Lara.

"We've come to the same agreement as he did with your father." explained Raidash.

Lara joyously hugged both Dario and Rapidash.

"Y'all can't believe how happy that makes me!" declared Lara.

"Glad to hear it." joked Dario.

Lara broke the hug.

"I'm just so grateful for this second chance." stated Dario.

"Everyone deserves one." said Lara.

Both humans gave an anxious glance toward the Pokemon.

"We've started over." said Rapidash.

Lara let out a sigh of relief.

"Things are fine now." said Dario.

"Along with Ma and Pa, you two are the most important people in my life." said Dario.

"What about Growlithe?" asked Rapidash.

Lara blinked for a moment.

"Oh yeah. Growlithe too." answered Lara.

Lara rubbed the back of her head.

"The point I'm makin' is, it means so much to me that you're getting along." explained Lara.

"Anything for you Lara." said Dario.

"Yes. Anything or you." added Rapidash.

 

The rest of the day went about normally. Lara was much happier knowing that the tension around the ranch was gone. She was very grateful her father and Rapidash where giving Dario a second chance. After dinner, Lara and Dario talked or a bit before it was time for bed. Dario walked Lara to her room and kissed her goodnight. Dario went to his room and picked up his phone. He then dialed a phone number and waited.

("Hello?") asked a male voice.

"It's me." answered Dario.

("Good to hear from you.") replied the male voice.

"I've been busy." said Dario.

("With what?") asked the male voice.

"Trying to get a second chance." answered Dario.

The male voice chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny." said Dario.

("This isn't the Dario that I'm familiar with.") explained the male voice.

"I'm not the person anymore. I have changed." said Dario.

("I guess so.") mused the male voice.

"I'll talk to you later." said Dario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So things seem to be going well, but who was Dario talking to? Next time, the story moves forward. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we continue onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was another beautiful day on the Laramie Ranch. Everyone had awoken and had breakfast. After, they dispersed to do their daily routines. Lara hopped up on Rapidash and began to tour the ranch.

"So, things are going well." said Rapidash.

"Yeah." agreed Lara happily.

"So..." began Rapidash.

"So what?" asked Lara curiously.

"So, how far along are you and Dario?" asked Rapidash.

Lara let out a chuckle.

"I'm still a virgin." answered Lara.

Rapidah let out a relieved sigh.

"Like I've told Dario, I am saving myself for marriage." explained Lara.

"I recall he referred to it as "old-fashioned" scoffing at the notion." used Rapidash.

"That was the old Dario." replied Lara.

"Yes, I understand." said Rapidash.

"Dario has been a chivalrous gentlemen since he returned." said Lara.

"He better be." muttered Rapidash.

"What did you say?" asked Lara.

"Nothing." answered Rapidash.

Lara looked at Rapidash for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'll admit Dario did try and pressure me before." admitted Lara.

Rapidash snorted at this.

"However, like I said he isn't like that anymore!" declared Lara.

"Like I said, I understand." said Rapidash.

"Please don't hold Dario's past against him." requested Lara.

Rapidash had a deep sigh.

"That's not easy to do." said Rapidash meekly.

"I know." said Lara.

"But, I do want to try." stated Rapidash.

"Good." replied Lara.

"It does sound like he's actually changed." thought Rapidash.

"She's mine!" snapped another Tauros.

"No, she's mine!" snapped another male Tauros.

"Please stop!" begged a female Tauros.

"Not now!" cried the male Tauros in unison.

"Two males fighting over a female." noted Rapidash.

"Again." added Lara.

Lara rode Rapidash over.

"Okay you two, that's enough!" declared Lara.

"No!" cried the first Tauros.

"No!" cried the second Tauros.

Lara rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one callin' the shots." said Lara firmly.

"I am telling you, she's mine!" cried the first Tauros.

"And I'm telling you, she's mine!" cried the second Tauros.

"They're not listening." sighed Lara.

"Should I use Fire Spin to get their attention?" asked Rapidash.

Lara thought for a second.

"Yeah." answered Lara.

Rapidash used Fire Spin, but the Tauros ignored it.

"Well, that didn't work." mused Rapidash.

One of the Tauros suddenly, used Tackle. However, the other Tauros hit with Take Down knocking the first Tauros back. The Tauros smashed into the fence breaking it.

"Oh shoot!" cried Lara.

 

With the fence broken, a number of Pokemon took off. Growlithe ran over and used Flamethrower which finally got the Tauros to stop. Lara and Rapidash split up to catch the Pokemon that escaped. Growlithe stayed behind to keep any further Pokemon from escaping. Lara went after the Rhyhorn (as Rapidash could do nothing to stop them) while Rapidash went after the smaller Pokemon. As Rapidash ran, searched for Pokemon, it heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's me." said Dario.

Dario was seemingly crouched and on his phone.

"That's queer than a three dollar bill." mused Rapidash.

Rapidash shook it's head.

"I have to focus." said Rapidash.

Rapidash turned and prepared to take off.

"Yeah. I'm still stuck here." sighed Dario.

Rapidash froze at this.

"He's "stuck here" is he?" asked Rapidash.

"I know I promised to slip out." said Dario.

"That's weird." said Rapidash.

"I can't leave. They'd never let me go." said Dario.

Rapidash began getting more suspicious.

"A secret meeting." noted Rapidash.

"Nobody knows." said Dario reassuringly.

"What don't we know?" asked Rapidash.

"Lara is totally in the dark." stated Dario confidently.

Dario suddenly chuckled.

"What is he chuckling about?" asked Rapidash.

"Lara has not clue." answered Dario.

"That dirty..." began Rapidash.

"She's in for a total surprise!" declared Dario.

"I should burn his ass right now." spat Rapidash bitterly.

Rapidash began marching over to Dario.

"Rapidash!" called Lara.

 

Rapidash frowned knowing it would have to leave. Daro heard Lara's voice, ended the phone call and took off. Rapidash was angered by this. Rapidash quickly rounded up the Nidorino, Nidorina and Raticate that had escaped. Rapidash led them all back to Lara who had rounded up the other Pokemon.

"Is that all of 'em?" asked Lara.

"I am certain so." answered Rapidash.

"Well, we gotta wait here until Pa can fix the fence." said Lara.

"Is he busy?" asked Rapidash.

"He's mendin' the pickup and we can handle this." answered Lara.

"You've always been one to take responsibility." noted Rapidash happily.

"That's how I was raised." shrugged Lara.

"You where raised well." said Rapidash.

Lara smiled at this.

"He should be finished in any minute." stated Lara.

"Understood." replied Rapidash.

Lara turned and looked at the Pokemon.

"One...two...three...four...five...six..." began Lara.

"I'm pretty sure we've caught them all." said Lara.

"That's a relief." sighed Rapidash.

"If any did escape, hopefully Dario will find them." said Lara.

Rapidash felt a like it was kicked in the stomach at this.

"Lara, there's something I need to tell you." said Rapidash.

"What is it?" asked Lara.

"Dario is hiding something." answered Rapidash.

"I thought we where beyond this." sighed Lara.

"I have evidence." stated Rapidash.

"Please tell me." replied Lara.

"When I was searching for the runaway Pokemon, I heard him talking to someone on the phone." began Rapidash.

"That's not strong." said Lara.

Rapidash stopped for a minute, but decided to continue.

"He was talking about a secret no one else knows." said Rapidash.

Lara was surprised by this.

"That could mean anything." noted Lara.

"He said you "where in the dark" and "where in for a surprise" on the phone." said Rapidash.

"That could be anything!" declared Lara.

"He was talking about a secret meeting." stated Rapidash.

Lara angrily stamped her foot on the ground.

"Dammit Rapidash!" exclaimed Lara.

Rapidash stepped back caught off guard.

"What's wrong?" asked Rapidash surprised.

"I never expected you to double cross me like this." answered Lara angrily.

Rapidash's eyes widened.

"I never thought you'd be such a Judas." said Lara hurt.

"What?!" asked Rapidash stunned.

"You where never over Dario. You're still trying to break us up." answered Lara bitterly.

"I was over this. I mean, I am over this." said Rapidash staggering.

"Which is it?" asked Lara.

Rapidash took a moment to compose its self.

"I only have your best interest in mind." answered Rapidash.

"That's a damn lie." stated Lara coldly.

Rapidash felt an arrow go through its heart.

"Go. I want to be alone." said Lara.

Rapidash thought for a moment.

"Wait, let's talk to Dario. he can set things straight." said Dario.

Lara thought for a moment.

"Fine, but only because it's you." agreed Lara.

 

The two waited until Lara's father arrived. He began working on mending the fence freeing Rapidash and Lara to find Dario. Neither Lara nor Rapidash told Lara's father what was going on because they didn't want to jump the gun. The two walked off searching for Dario across the ranch walking side by side. They finally found Dario doing some manual labor.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Daro.

"We need to talk." answered Rapidash sternly.

Dario began to look confused.

"Stay calm." requested Lara.

Rapidash rolled its eyes.

"There is something we need to talk about." said Lara.

"Shoot." replied Dario.

"I know you're hiding something from us." stated Rapidash.

Dario gulped at this

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Dario nervously.

"Dario, you are hiding something." said Lara.

"I heard you talking on the phone." added Rapidash.

Dario let out a deflated sigh.

"You got me." confessed Dario.

"Dario!" gasped Lara.

"I was planning a surprise...for you." said Dario.

"You where." said Lara amazed.

"Yes." confirmed Dario.

Lara seemingly accepted this, but Rapidash accepted this.

"I heard what you said." stated Rapidash firmly.

"You heard him say I "was in the dark" and "in for a surprise" which is true." noted Lara.

Rapidash thought over this.

"I guess I was wrong. I am sorry Dario." said Rapidash.

"It's fine." said Dario.

 

The rest of the day passed by as normal. Rapidash had apologized to and he accepted it. Rapidash had further apologized to Lara and she Lara further apologized to her. Lara accepted that apology and things here fine. That Rapidash was alone in its stale with its thoughts.

"I can't believe myself." sighed Rapidash.

Rapidash shook its head.

"Lara is right, I haven't fully accepted their relationship."

Rapidash thought for a moment.

"I need to stop." said Rapidash.

Rapidash nodded its head affirimingly

"I must stop." said Rapidash.

Rapidash stomped its foot down firmly.

"I will stop!" declared Rapidash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we continue onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with chapter seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Laramie Ranch. Dario and Lara had awoke to start another day. They showered, dressed and had breakfast. They then went about their daily chores. Lara mounted Rapidash and rode off.

"It's so beautiful." noted Rapidash.

"Yes it is." agreed Lara.

Rapidash let out a sigh.

"I am sorry for doubting Dario." sighed Rapidash.

"It's old news now." replied Lara.

"I feel so terrible about it." said Rapidash.

"Rapidash, it's fine."said Lara.

"No it's not!" declared Rapidash.

Lara was taken aback by this.

"Rapidash..." began Lara.

"I was un-trusting." said Rapidash guilty.

"It's fine." said Lara.

Rapidash shook its head.

"I feel like I should make it up to you." said Rapidash.

"That's not nessicary." said Lara.

"It's the least I could do." replied Rapidash.

"Give me a sec." shrugged Lara.

Lara thought for a minute.

"I got nothin'." said Lara.

Rapidash snorted its nostrils.

"Maybe you should talk to Dario." suggested Lara.

"He might have something I could do." realized Rapidash.

Lara dismounted Rapidash.

"Thanks." said Rapidash.

 

Rapidash turned and trotted off. Rapidash went around the ranch looking for Dario. After a bit, Rapidash found Dario working. Rapidash shook its head and walked over to Rapidash. Dario stopped seeing Rapidash approaching. Dario paused his working and stood waiting. Rapidash reached Dario.

"Hello Rapidash." said Dario.

"Hello." replied Rapidash.

"So, what brings ya out here?" asked Dario.

"I wanted to talk to you." answered Rapidash.

"That's fine." shrugged Dario.

Rapidash took a moment to sigh.

"I feel guilty about doubting you." said Rapidash.

"It's fine." said Dario.

"Lara said the same thing." noted Rapidash.

"But, you're not satisfied." realized Dario.

Rapidash nodded in confirmation.

"I want to do something to make it right." said Rapidash.

"There's no need." said Dario.

"Please! I need too!" begged Rapidash.

Dario was taken aback by this.

"I won't feel better until I do." added Rapidash.

Dario took a moment to shake the surprised off.

"Okay..." began Dario, trailing off.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Rapidash.

"Let me think." answered Dario.

Dario thought for a second.

"Off course!" declared Dario.

"There's something." said Rapidash hopeful.

Dario now nodded confirming.

"Today is the one month anniversary of our relationship." stated Dario.

Rapidash perked up a bit.

"How can I help?" asked Rapidash.

"I need you to distract Lara." answered Dario.

Rapidash froze for a second as the worse scenarios rushed to its mind.

"No. I can't go back there." thought Rapidash.

Rapidash shook its head.

"What for?" asked Rapidash.

"I need to get some things together." answered Dario.

"I assume you're planning something." mused Lara.

Dario nodded his head affirimingly.

"Well, I've been planning a romantic dinner tonight."said Dario.

"Awe." cooed Rapidash.

"I'm making pan-seared garlic chicken breast." said Dario.

"That sounds good." replied Rapidash.

"It'll be in the barn by candelight too." added Dario.

"That is so sweet." said Rapidash.

"Do you think Lara will like it?" asked Dario.

"She'll love it." answered Rapidash.

"I'm only missing one thing." noted Dario.

"What is that?" asked Rapidash.

"Wine." answered Dario.

"That is a good way to cap of a romantic dinner." mused Rapidash.

"I need to run into Fuschia and get it." began Dario.

"So you need me to keep Lara from finding out." realized Rapidash.

"Yes." confirmed Dario.

"No problem." said Rapidash.

"Thanks." replied Dario.

 

With that, their plan began. Dario slipped off to his car and hoped in. Dario now had to wait for the cue for Rapidash. Rapidash trotted back to Lara thinking of a plan. Rapidash arrived and gulped. Lara trotted over herself to Rapidash. Rapidash quickly thought for something.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Lara.

"It was fine." answered Rapidash.

Rapidash was clearly very uncomfortable with lying to Lara.

"Shot. I hat having to do this." thought Rapidash.

"Uh oh." said Rapidash.

"What is it?" asked Lara concerned.

"I have a sneeze coming on." answered Rapidash.

Rapidash pretended to sneeze shooting up flames.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lara.

Lara had to jump back.

"That must have been a big sneeze." said Lara.

Dario saw the flames from his seat.

"There we go." said Dario.

Dario turned the key in the ignition and began driving.

"Yeah. That was powerful." agreed Rapidash.

Lara suddenly noticed the car.

"Is that Dario?" asked Lara.

"Is it?" asked Rapidash, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah. It is." answered Lara.

"Oh. Imagine that." replied Rapidash.

"Where is he going without telling me?" asked Lara.

Rapidash had to think of something.

"To Fuschia to buy some things." answered Rapidash quickly.

Lara stopped and looked her her Pokemon.

"That makes sense." agreed Lara.

 

Luckily, Lara accepted this and moved on. Dario didn't take long returning after a short time. Lara was in the restroom so Rapidash was able to talk to Rapidash. Dario set up in the barn while Rapidash continued keeping Lara distracted. After a while, everything was set and Dario slipped over to Rapidash. He waved to Rapidash while Lara wasn't looking then returned. Rapidash then nugged Lara with its nuzzle.

"Hey Lara, let's go to the barn." suggested Rapidash.

"Why? asked Lara confused.

"I have a feeling you'll want to." answered Rapidash.

Lara wanted to see what was going on and followed Rapidash to the barn.

"Now what's all the hull-" began Lara.

Lara trailed off seeing what had been set up.

"My God." gasped Lara, taking it in.

A small table with two chairs had been set up. Two dishes with silverware and food sat on it as well as a shipping bag.

"Do you like it?" asked Dario.

"Yes." answered Lara.

"Happy one month anniversary." whispered Dario.

"Dario!" exclaimed Lara.

Lara kissed Dario.

"I love you." said Lara.

"I love you too." replied Dario.

The two walked over and Dario pulled out a chair.

"Milady." said Dario.

Lara giggled and sat down.

"It's awful dark in here." mused Dario.

Dario pulled out a candle.

"Allow me." said Rapidash.

Dario used Rapidash's flame to light the candle.

"Thanks." said Dario.

Dario put the candle on the table.

"Now, for our refreshments." said Dario.

Dario pulled a bottle of Yellow Tail wine out of the bag.

"Isn't that actual wine?" asked Lara surprised.

"We're both drinking age." answered Dario.

Lara shrugged accepting this.

"It's Merlot." noted Dario.

"That sounds fine." said Dario.

Dario poured them both glasses of wine.

"To us." toasted Dario.

"To us." agreed Lara.

Rapidiash left while the two drank their wine and had their meal.

"This is delicious." stated Lara.

"That means a lot coming from you." replied Dario.

"You're an amazing cook!" declared Lara.

"Maybe I should become a chef." joked Dario.

"You could." stated Lara.

Dario chuckled at this.

"Lara, it's so great to have someone supporting me." said Dario.

"You've haven't had anyone support you?" asked Lara amazed.

"Nope." answered Dario sadly.

Lara held his hands.

"I fully support you." stated Lara.

The two shared a kiss.

"I love you so much." said Dario.

"I love you to." replied Lara.

They shared another kiss.

"I will never abandon you." vowed Lara.

 

The two finished their meal in peace making small conversation. Lara finished her wine and Dario had offered to refill for it. However, Lara would politely decline and Dario was fine with this. The two of them brought their things inside and placed them in the sink so they could be washed in the morning. Dario then walked Lara to her room.

"Well, here we are." noted Lara.

Lara kissed Dario.

"Thanks for everything." said Lara.

Dario let out a chuckle.

"It was nothing." replied Dario.

"Yes it is. It was so sweet of you." said Lara.

"I only did what a good boyfriend would do." shrugged Lara.

"You're so great." said Lara.

"Only because you're so great." said Dario.

The two shared another kiss.

"I don't want to leave." said Dario.

"Neither do I, but I need to go to bed." said Lara.

The two shared a kiss.

"Goodnight. I love you." said Dario.

"Goodnight. I love you." said Lara.

With that, Dario left and went to his room.

"He's so great." thought Lara warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things off. Next time, we continue with a big chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we continue and a major shakeup occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eight of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Weeks passed by and things where grand. Lara and Dario continued their romance and Lara still refused to do anything sexual with Dario. Dario accepted this and did not pressure her. On another sunny day, Lara was on Rapidash watching over the Pokemon on the ranch.

"What a beautiful day." marveled Lara.

Rapidash chuckled at this.

"You seem in a good mood." noted Rapidash.

"Yeah." agreed Lara.

"Any reason?" asked Rapidash.

"Things are great." answered Lara.

Lara pulled a cigarette out of her pocket.

"Go ahead." offered Rapidash.

Lara light the cigarette with Rapidash's flames.

"Thanks." said Lara.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"Nice." sighed Lara.

"So, it seems like everything is going grand with Dario." mused Rapidash.

Lara nodded affirming.

"Yup. Life hasn't been better." said Lara.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"I'm so happy." said Lara.

"Yes. I can tell." agreed Rapidash.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Lara whispering.

Rapidash was surprised by Lara's soft tone.

"Go ahead." answered Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"I think Dario in interested in proposal." stated Lara.

Rapidash did not expect this answer.

"Are you serious?" asked Rapidash surprised.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"I think he's preparing to do it." answered Lara.

The wording stood out to Rapidash.

"What do you mean?" asked Rapidash.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"He's constantly on the phone and I am certain it's a wedding planner." answered Lara.

Rapidash was uncertain about this.

"I'm sure there's a logical reason." thought Rapidash.

Rapidash planned for a moment.

"So he mentioned a wedding." said Rapidash, choosing its words carefully.

"No." admitted Lara.

Lara took a long drag of her cigarette.

"But, he said I'll be surprised when I find out and it'll blow me away." said Lara, optimistic.

Rapidash gulped trying to keep negative thoughts away.

"I'm sure it will be grand." said Rapidash.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"I'm hopin' we can have the marriage here." said Lara.

"That's be lovely." agreed Rapidash.

"We'll live in Fucshia and work here everyday..." began Lara.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Then we'll move back and inherit the ranch." concluded Lara.

Lara took another drag on her cigarette.

"We'll have a big family." added Lara dreamily.

"You've really got this all planned out." noted Rapidash.

Lara took another drag on her cigarette.

"It's gonna be great." sighed Lara dreamily.

 

The rest of the day passed by usually. Lara worked as she usually did and was tired when the sun set. Rapidash did not want Lara to expend the energy to walk her to the barn. Rapidash convinced Lara to go to bed while Rapidash would put its self away. Lara reluctantly agreed. Lara said goodnight then headed inside. Rapidash walked to the barn where Rapidash saw Dario.

"I wonder what Dario is up to." pondered Rapidash.

Dario was on his cellphone talking in a hushed manner.

"Maybe Lara was right about him proposing." pondered Rapidash.

Dario noticed Rapidash out of the corner of his eye.

"I've gotta go. I'll call you back." said Dario.

Dario hung up and turned to Rapidash.

"What's up?" asked Dario, calmly.

"It's time to sleep." answered Rapidash.

Dario took a second then shook his head.

"Oh yeah. I must have lost track of time." replied Dario.

"That's fine." said Rapidash.

Dario chuckled.

"So, how where you talking to?" asked Rapidash.

"Nobody." answered Dario defensive.

Rapidash let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that." stated Rapidash.

"Then how did you mean it?" asked Dario suspiciously.

"Are you planning on proposing to Lara?" aaked Rapidash.

Dario blinked and shook his head.

"I cannot tell ya." answered Dario.

"You are." said Rapidash excited.

Dario gestured for Rapidash to lower its voice.

"Sorry." said Rapidash meekly.

"It's fine." said Dario.

Rapidash let out a nervous chuckle.

"So, is Lara interested in a relationship?" asked Dario curious.

"She's got things planned out." answered Rapidash.

"Oh." replied Dario interested.

"She's planned out a marriage here, lived in Fuchsia and work here then inherit the ranch." explained Rapidash.

"She has been planning this out." mused Dario.

"Yup." confirmed Rapidash.

Rapidah suddenly remembered it forgot something.

"Oh, and she wants a big family." noted Rapidash.

"I don't know what to say." admitted Dario.

"Have you considered this?" asked Rapidash.

"I've given it thought." answered Dario.

"How do you feel about it?" asked Rapidash.

"I'm not fully sure." answered Dario.

"Well, we don't need to rush things." stated Rapidash.

"True. Rushing into things isn't a good idea." noted Dario.

"I can agree with that." said Rapidash.

Dario let out a sigh.

"You and Lara will be very happy together." stated Rapidash.

"I hope so." replied Dario.

"Well, l'll head out so you can sleep." said Dario.

"Thank you." said Rapidash.

"Goodnight." said Dario.

"Goodnight." said Rapidash.

Dario walked by and left.

"Lara's grown up." muttered Rapidash.

Dario left and Rapidash tried to sleep, but couldn't.

"Why are you still awake?" asked a voice.

Rapidash turned and saw Growlithe at the barn entrance.

"I could ask you the same." answered Rapidash.

"I want to be outside." noted Growlithe.

"Well, I'm thinking." replied Rapidash.

"About what?" asked Growlithe.

"Dario and Lara." answered Rapidash.

"Lara is my trainer as well." noted Growlithe.

Rapidash nodded its head affirming.

"Lara thinks Dario might propose." stated Rapidash.

Growlithe was surprised by this.

"Oh wow." said Growlithe surprised.

"I talked to Dario prior." continued Rapidash.

"And?" asked Growlithe.

"I think she's right." answered Rapidash.

"Lara has her entire future planned out." said Rapidash.

"Hopefully, we have a place in it." joked Growlithe.

"Don't say such nonsense!" snapped Rapidash.

"Geez, I was kidding." said Growlithe.

"I'm just, my head is swimming." stated Rapidash.

"Are you okay?" asked Growlithe.

Rapidash took a deep breath.

"Yes." answered Growlithe.

"It looks like Dario has really changed." mused Growlithe.

Rapidash nodded its head.

"I'm big enough to admit I was wrong." confessed Rapidash.

 

The night passed and a new day was begun. Lara and Dario awoke, got dressed and had breakfast together. They then began working on the ranch as usual. However, Dario revealed he needed to go to Fuchsia for supplies. He hopped into car and headed into the city. However, rather than stop as a store he drove to a warehouse on the edge of the city. Dario stopped, parked his car and hopped out. The noise of him locking his car alerted those inside he arrived.

"Master!" called Dodrio.

Dodrio ran over to Dario.

"We missed you!" exclaimed the joyous head.

"I missed you too." said Dario.

"It's been so long." moaned the sorrowful head.

"I've been busy." shrugged Dario.

"We want to stay you." stated the angry head.

"Not possible. It could be tricky." said Dario.

"Hey, about time you got here." stated Keith.

"Now we can get things going." muttered Keith's Farfetch'd.

The group headed inside.

"How are things?" asked Keith.

"This nice act is killing me." answered Dario.

"It's so unlike you." said the joyous head snickering.

"This isn't the time to joke!" snapped the angry head.

"Please stop." moaned the sorrowful head.

The three head began to bicker.

"Knock it off!" snapped Dario.

"Sorry." said the three heads in unison.

"How far have you gotten?" asked Keith.

"She still won't screw me and I've got blueballs." answered Dario frustrated.

Dodrio tried to comfort its trainer.

"That isn't good." sighed the sorrowful head.

"She's a bitch to do that!" snapped the angry head.

"You'll get her." said the happy head.

"I tried getting her drunk the other day so I could at least get something, but she wouldn't take it." spat Dario.

"That sucks." relied Keith.

"Now she's planning my future including marriage and children." revealed Dario.

"I take it you're not interested." noted Keith.

"No broad is pinning me down!" declared Dario.

Dario chuckled at this.

"Can we focus." requested Farfetch'd.

The others all agreed.

"The shipment should come in next week." noted Keith.

"How much coke?" asked Dario.

"It's not cocaine." answered Keith.

"Crack?" asked Dario.

"Nope." answered Keith.

"Meth?" asked Dario.

"Heroin." answered Keith.

"Nice." said Dario pleased.

"It's black tar. It should bring in decent cash and you'll get a good cut." said Keith.

"Music to my ears." said Dario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things here. Yeah, Dario is still a jerk. I like reformed villains, but it is nice to have an un-redeemable bad guy too and from everything I've seen (albeit short) Dario fits that. Keith and his Farfetch'd are from the episode "So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd" which is episode forty-nine of the original anime. Next time, Dario's secret may come out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Dario's secret might come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Dario returned to the ranch after his visit to Fuchsia. He waved to Lara and left ready to return to work. The rest of the day went by normally then dinner came and went. After dinner, Lara went to her room and changed into her nightgown. Lara said her nightly prayers when a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Lara.

"Me." answered Dario.

"Come in." replied Lara happily.

Dario entered Lara's room and shut the door behind him

"Hey." said Dario seductively.

Lara and Dario shared a passionate kiss.

"How was our day?" asked Lara.

"Fine." answered Dario.

Dario had to suppress a smug grin.

"How was your day?" asked Dario.

"Fine." answered Lara.

"That's so nice." said Dario.

"How was your trip to the store?" asked Lara.

Dario blinked smiled.

"Fine. Nothing unusual." answered Dario.

"That's good." replied Lara.

"She bought it." thought Dario relieved.

"So, anything special planned?" asked Lara.

"The dumb bitch really does think I'm gonna marry here." thought Dario arrogantly.

Dario took a moment to think of his response.

"Maybe." answered Dario teasingly.

"Do those plans include me?" asked Lara.

"Maybe." answered Dario.

Lara chuckled.

"So, anything special planned?" asked Dario.

"Yes." answered Dario.

Dario bit his lip to keep himself from smirking.

"Am I involved?" asked Lara.

"Couldn't be." answered Dario.

Lara grinned happily.

"Dumb bitch." thought Dario arrogantly.

"Kiss me." requested Lara.

"Sure thing." said Dario.

The two shared a kiss.

"I will screw Lara before this over." thought Dario.

The two broke this kiss.

"What are ya thinking about?" asked Lara.

"The greatest girl in the world." answered Dario.

The two shared another kiss.

"I missed you so much." stated Lara.

"So did I." replied Dario.

"I'm sorry we broke up." continued Lara.

"It was my fault." stated Dario.

"I should have tried to help you more. I drove you away." said Lara.

"Hook, line and sinker." thought Dario.

The man thought for a minute.

"I better go before your pa catches me." noted Dario.

"Right." agreed Lara.

The two kissed once more and Dario left.

"She's eatin' out of the palm of my hand." thought Dario confidently.

 

Dario headed back outside after his talk with Lara. He waited impatiently for the call. What Dario did not realize was that Rapidash was nearby and was within earshot. Dario angrily grumbled and Rapidash just figured he was waiting for something. Dario's phone rang and Dario let out a blasphemous obscenity which Rapidash was surprised by. However, Rapidash could understand a single slip up as Dario answered the phone.

"About freaking time!" snapped Dario.

("Sorry. I was dealing with some stuff.") said Keith.

"What could be more important than this?" asked Dario.

("I was making sure everything would go off without a hitch.") answered Keith.

Keith let out a sigh.

"Fine." said Dario annoyed.

"That must involve the proposal." mused Rapidash.

"Just tell me how things are going." requested Dario.

("Everything is going according to plan.") answered Keith confident.

Dario laughed happily at this.

"I like hearing that!" declared Dario.

"Things are going well." said Rapidash.

("It'll be sixteen pounds.") stated Keith.

"Sixteen!" gasped Dario.

("Yes.") confirmed Keith.

Dario got giddy at this statement.

"Wow. A sixteen carat ring." said Rapidash surprised.

("Oh yeah. You'll make big bank with this.") said Keith.

"Music to my ears." said Dario.

("I hear ya.") replied Keith.

"Next week, right?" asked Dario.

("Without a doubt.") answered Keith.

"Yes." answered Dario, pumping his fist.

Rapidash was surprised to hear this.

"Wow. Dario is going to propose a lot sooner than I thought." said Rapidash.

"Are you sure we won't run into any hitches?" asked Dario.

("I guarantee it.") answered Keith.

"Good." sighed Dario.

"He's nervous." said Rapidash.

Dario let out a relieved sigh.

"That is understandable." stated Rapidash.

"How exactly will the smack get in?" asked Dario.

Rapidash was surprised by this question.

"Smack." repeated Rapidash surprised.

("We'll smuggle it by boat south of the city and trucks will move it in.")

"That's how I got busted. Damn pigs." said Dario.

"What a minute..." said Rapidash, growing worried.

("No problem. We've got everything taken care of.") said Keith reassuringly.

"Good ." sighed Dario.

"Please no." said Rapidash worried.

"What if someone tries to muscle in?" asked Dario.

("Nobody is gonna screw with Team Rocket.") answered Keith confidently.

"Perfect." laughed Dario.

("I am sure Giovanni appreciates your work.") said Keith.

"I'm only in this for the cash." said Dario nonchalant.

("You're not the only one.") admitted Keith.

"No surprise." muttered Dario.

("I like how you're on top of things. You could rise in rank.") said Keith.

"Maybe. This farm life sucks." said Dario.

"Oh no." said Rapidash worried.

"I just want this damn heroin to come in already." said Dario.

"Is he talking about the drug?" asked Rapidash.

("You have to be patient.") replied Keith.

"I'll be patient when I'm rolling in cash." stated Dario.

("All of our clients will provide that.") noted Keith.

"I don't care about those loser junkies." scoffed Dario.

("Not uncommon.") mused Keith.

Dario thought for a minute.

"I think I might just have have to take you up on your offer to join you guys." mused Dario.

("We could always need new recruits.") said Keith.

"Maybe I could be your boss." joked Dario.

("Who knows.") replied Keith.

Dario thought for a moment.

"The more I think the more I like the idea." said Dario.

("You could be an Admin.") said Keith.

"I'm not stopping at that." stated Dario.

("What do you mean?") asked Keith curious.

"If I join then I'm replacing Giovanni." answered Dario.

("I love the ambition!") declared Keith.

"Damn right. I've got go now." said Dario.

("No problem.") said Keith.

"No." gasped Rapidash horrified.

Dario ended his call and left with a stunned Rapidash behind.

"I don't believe it." said Rapidash.

Rapidash struggled to process the information.

"He hasn't changed." said Rapidash.

Rapidash was shaken.

"He hasn't changed at all." said Rapidash stunned.

Rapidash shook its head.

"That jerk hasn't changed a bit." spat Rapidash bitterly.

Rapidash's mind was swirling.

"He's smuggling drugs for Team Rocket now." said Rapidash.

Rapidash let out a sigh.

"I never should have trusted him." said Rapidash horrified.

Rapidash suddenly thought of something.

"Oh God, poor Lara." said Rapidash.

Rapidash stomped it hoof.

"Oh man." sighed Rapidash.

Rapidash didn't notice another Pokemon coming up.

"What's going on?" asked Growlithe.

Rapidash was surprised by Growlithe.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rapidash.

"I heard you stomp your hoof." answered Growlithe.

Rapidash wasn't surprised by this.

"Now, answer me." requested Growlithe.

Rapidash took a deep breath.

"Dario never changed. He's his same old, disgusting self." answered Rapidash bitterly.

"But, that's not what I've seen." noted Growlithe.

"He's a damn good actor." spat Rapidash.

Growlithe was worried about its master.

"Tell me everything." demanded Growlithe.

"He has a phone call and I overheard it." began Rapidash.

"Is it possible you misheard?" asked Growlithe.

"I thought so...at first." answered Rapidash.

Growlithe waited for Rapidash to continue.

"He's working for Team Rocket and next week will be smuggling heroin into Fuchsia City." continued Rapidash.

"Heroin!" gasped Growlithe.

"His love for Lara and his new attitude is all a sham. He's been playing us for fools." spat Rapidash.

"Oh wow." sighed Growlithe.

A minute of silence passed.

"We have to tell Lara." stated Growlithe.

"We can't." sighed Rapidash.

"Why not?" asked Growlithe surprised.

"It would destroy her." answered Rapidash.

"But, if we don't and she finds out that will destroy her." noted Growlithe.

"That's true." mused Rapidash.

"Plus, if that happens and she learns we know..." began Growlithe.

"Oh God." gasped Rapidash.

"We need to tell Lara." stated Growlithe.

Rapidash had to think for a moment.

"Let's talk to Dario." suggested Rapidash.

"Why?" asked Growlithe surprised.

"We need to confront him." answered Rapidash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, know the plot is moving quickly. Next time, Rapidash and Growlithe confront Dario. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Growlithe and Rapidash take their next step as does Dario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was the next morning at the Laramie Ranch. Lara and Dario where still the same "loving" couple and none of the Laramie family realized Dario's deception. As they had breakfast, Growlithe and Rapidash met.

"Okay, so last night didn't go as planned." began Rapidash.

"You can say that again." huffed Growlithe.

Rapidash took a deep breath.

"However, now we must focus on Lara." said Rapidash.

"Right!" agreed Growlithe determined.

"We need to convince Lara to see Dario for what he truly is." said Rapidash.

"But, we both agreed she'd believe us." noted Growlithe.

"Except we have no evidence." stated Rapidash.

"Dang it!" snapped Growlithe.

Growlithe thought for a moment.

"What are we going to do?" asked Growlithe.

Rapidash thought for a minute.

"We have to expose Dario." answered Rapidash.

"Easier said than done." mused Growlithe.

Rapidash let out a sigh.

"That's not very reassuring." replied Growlithe.

"I understand." admitted Rapidash.

Rapidash shook its head.

"We have to fight for Lara!" declared Rapidash.

Growlithe nodded its head in agreement.

"So, what do we do?" asked Growlithe.

Rapidash took a minute to think.

"We tell Lara everything." answered Rapidash.

"What...if she doesn't believe us?" asked Growlithe.

"She will." answered Rapidash.

"But..." began Growlithe.

"No!" cried Rapidash.

Growlithe was surprised by this outburst.

"We cannot let Dario get to us." said Rapidash.

Growlithe thought this over.

"Divide and conquer. It's a tactic as old as time." explained Rapidash .

"Yeah. I guess you're right." deduced Growlithe.

"We have to stick together and not let Dario drive a wedge between us." stated Rapidash.

"Right." agreed Growlithe.

Both Pokemon nodded their heads.

"So, what do we do?" asked Growlithe.

"We just tell Lara the truth." answered Rapidash.

"She's known us since we were born." noted Growlithe.

"Exactly." replied Rapidash.

"She has to believe us." said Growlithe.

"Lara will." said Rapidash.

"Yeah." said Rapidash.

"When do we make our move?" asked Growlithe.

Rapidash thought for a moment.

"After breakfast. It's important we get to her soon." answered Rapidash.

"Understood." replied Growlithe.

Growlithe waited for a moment.

"Do you really think this will work?" asked Growlithe.

Rapidash sighed.

"It has to." answered Rapidash.

 

Rapidash and Growlithe waited. Their patience was thin, but the two of them couldn't push it. They waited and waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, Rapidash heard Lara whistle and galloped off. Rapidash and Lara performed their daily routine before Rapidash told Lara they needed to talk. Rapidash led Lara back to the barn where Growlithe was.

"Hello Lara." said Growlithe nervously.

"Howdy." replied Lara.

Lara dismounted from Rapidash.

"What do ya need to talk about?" asked Lara.

Growlithe and Rapidash shared a glance.

"Dario hasn't change a bit." answered Rapidash.

Lara clearly did not expect this answer.

"He's working with Team Rocket to smuggle heroin into Fuchsia." revealed Rapidash.

"Okay." said Lara, processing this.

Lara rubbed her temples.

"How did you find this out?" asked Lara.

"I overheard him on his phone." answered Rapidash.

Lara raised her eyebrow.

"I know, but it is the truth." replied Rapidash.

"Lara, I will vouch for Rapidash." added Growlithe.

Lara took a moment.

"Do you have evidence?" asked Lara.

Rapidash flinched at this.

"Not physical." answered Rapidash.

"So, your case is circumstantial." noted Lara.

"I understand, but Rapidash isn't lying." said Growlithe.

Lara remained silent as she thought.

"So Lara..." began Rapidash.

Lara let out a sad chuckle.

Rapidash and Growlithe looked at each other.

"I can't believe you!" declared Lara.

Rapidash and Growlithe where both stunned by this.

"Lara..." began Rapidash.

"I thought you had gotten passed this!" cried Lara.

"I did." replied Rapidash defensively.

"Obviously you didn't!" cried Lara.

Rapidash was left speechless.

"Lara, we gave Dario a second chance, but he didn't change." said Growlithe.

"You where more accepting and I expected better from you." stated Lara.

"I didn't believe it either." began Growlithe, "But Rapidash..."

"That makes sense." mused Lara.

Growlithe wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Rapidash fooled you!" declared Lara.

"I would never do that!" exclaimed Rapidash.

"Clearly you did." spat Lara.

"I heard him with my own ears." noted Rapidash.

"But you can't prove it." noted Lara bitterly.

"Lara, you have to believe us." said Rapidash.

"How can I?" asked Lara coldly.

"You've known us since we where born." answered Rapidash.

"Which is why I'm so disgusted by this!" snapped Lara.

"Okay. Let's stay calm." said Growlithe.

Lara let out a sigh.

"You two need to stay away from me and Dario right now." said Lara coldly.

Lara turned and walked off.

"Lara!" cried Rapidash.

"Let it go." said Growlithe sadly.

Lara stormed away leaving an emotionally broken Rapidash and Growlithe behind.

"I can't believe it." said Rapidash flatly.

"Are...you okay?" asked Growlithe worried.

"I don't known." answered Rapidash honestly.

Rapidash had a horrified expression on its face.

"I can't believe Lara didn't believe us." stated Rapidash.

"Neither can I." admitted Growlithe.

Rapidash's face became more distraught.

"He was right." confessed Rapidash.

Growlithe was curious about this.

"Lara didn't believe us just like Dario said." noted Rapidash.

Growlithe sadly shook its head.

"Unfortunately so." said Growlithe.

Rapidash worriedly looked at Growlithe.

"Tell me what's wrong." requested Growlithe.

Rapidash let out a nervous sigh.

"Do you still believe me?" asked Rapidash.

"Yes." answered Growlithe.

Rapidash let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you. That means so much to me." said Rapidash.

"No problem." replied Growlithe.

A minute of total silence passed.

"What do we do now?" asked Growlithe.

Rapidash remained silent.

"We can tell Lara's parents." proposed Growlithe.

Rapidash shook its head sadly.

"I don't know. I just don't know." said Rapidash sadly.

 

Meanwhile, Lara had stormed back inside after her argument. Lara's parents clearly noticed her behavior and tried to talk to her. Both of her parents tried to talk to her, but Lara rejected it as politely as she could given her current mood. Upon finding out Lara was upset, Dario quickly went to talk with his girlfriend. Lara didn't reject him and they sat on her bed together.

"Lara, what's wrong?" asked Dario.

Lara pulled her cigarettes and lighter out of her drawer.

"It's Rapidash and Growlithe." answered Lara.

Dario clenched his fists worriedly.

"Oh." replied Dario.

Lara lite the cigarette and took a long drag.

"They've never changed." sighed Lara.

Dario bit his lower lip subtly.

"What do you mean?" asked Dario.

Lara took another long drag on her cigarette.

"They claimed you where working with Team Rocket to smuggle heroin in Fuchsia City." answered Lara.

Dario felt his stomach drop.

"I can't believe that." said Dario, trying to hide his concern.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"Neither can I." sighed Lara.

Dario gulped unsure.

"I don't understand why they'd lie like that." mused Dario.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"It's so horrible. I never thought they'd lie like that." sighed Lara.

Dario relaxed hearing this.

"I've still got her." thought Dario confidently.

Dario wrapped his arm around Lara's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. said Dario.

"Thank you." said Lara gratefully.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"I'm so lucky to have you." said Lara.

"Damn right you are." thought Dario.

Dario took a moment to clear his throat.

"Well, I have good news." said Dario.

Lara took another long drag of her cigarette.

"What is it?" asked Lara innocently.

"My grandmother's injury wasn't as bad as the doctors previously thought and she's already headed home." answered Dario.

"That's great." sighed Lara relieved.

"I still wanted to see her, but granny insisted I still work. She wouldn't have it any other way." continued Dario.

"So...you're staying then?" asked Lara hopeful.

"Yup. So I was thinking we could go to Fuchsia for a dinner date next week." proposed Dario.

"That's great!" declared Lara, hugging Dario.

As she hugged Dario, Lara couldn't see the smug look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it. Next time, we pick up onward as the plot continues to thicken. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we pick up after the events of last time and there's a bit of a time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was the morning after Lara's blow out with her Pokemon. Lara awoke, got ready and had breakfast. She then went outside to perform her daily chores. Rapidash saw and began to approach, but Lara shot her Pokemon an angry glance causing Rapidash to back off. Rapidash sadly returned to the barn where Growlithe was waiting.

"So, I take it Lara didn't want to talk." mused Growlithe worried.

Rapidash sadly walked into the barn.

"Yup." confirmed Rapidash flatly.

Rapidash hung its head.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Growlithe.

"I have no idea." answered Rapidash honestly.

"We have to do something." replied Growlithe.

"Why bother." sighed Rapidash.

Growlithe did not expect this reply.

"What?!" asked Growlithe amazed.

"There's no point." answered Rapidash.

"I can't believe this." said Growlithe amazed.

"You better." stated Rapidash hurt.

"This isn't like you." noted Growlithe.

Rapidas let out a sad sigh.

"There's nothing we can do." stated Rapidash defeated.

"There has to be something." said Growlithe.

"Look, there's nothing we can do!" declared Rapidash.

Growlithe stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." sighed Rapidash.

"I get it. You're stressed." said Growlithe.

"Like you couldn't believe." replied Rapidash.

"Hey, I've know Lara my whole life as well." noted Growlithe.

Rapidash took a moment.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." said Rapidash.

"Its fine." said Growlithe.

Rapidash took a moment to compose its self.

"I truly don't know what to do." admitted Rapidash.

"Well, we have to do something!" declared Growlithe.

"Lara doesn't believe us." noted Rapidash frustrated.

"We have to show her the light." said Growlithe.

"She won't believe us." said Rapidash.

"Then we have to make her believe us!" cried Growlithe.

Rapidash remained silent unable to answer.

"You're the one who made me realize we had to do this." said Growlithe.

"I know." replied Rapidash flatly.

"Dammit!" cried Growlith angrily.

Rapidash remained stoic the entire time.

"You can't give up!" exclaimed Growlithe displeased.

"Dario has won." sighed Rapidash defeated.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" asked Growlithe.

"Nothing." answered Rapidash.

"So, we just do nothing while Dario puts the family in danger with his drug dealing." said Growlith disgusted.

"No." said Rapidash.

An idea suddenly came to Growlithe.

"Let's tell her parents." suggested Growlithe.

"Maybe." mused Rapidash.

"Just consider it." requested Growlithe.

Rapidash thought it over for a moment.

"I will." agreed Rapidash.

 

Days passed and everything went as normal. Lara avoided Rapidash and Growlithe though she didn't let her parents know. Lara didn't want them to get involved this situation. Finally, it was the day of her date with Dario. She and Dario where currently leaning on the fence watching the Pokemon on the ranch. Lara was smoking a cigarette.

"Tonight is the big night." noted Lara happily.

"You ready?" asked Dario.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"Yup." answered Lara.

"I take it you've been looking forward to tonight." mused Dario.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"Yup." confirmed Lara smiling.

"Man, it seems like you can't wait." noted Dario.

"Of course. I've been dying for this night." replied Lara.

"Glad to hear it." said Dario.

Dario let out a convincing fake smile.

"It seems like she still buys it." thought Dario.

Dario got himself ready.

"So Lara, have you talked to Rapidash and/or Growlithe?" asked Dario.

Lara frowned at this question.

"No." answered Lara firmly.

Lara took a long drag of her cigarette.

"That's what I like to hear." thought Dario happily.

Lara took another drag of her cigarette.

"I don't know if you want to." spat Lara.

"Wow, you're talking this hard." said Dario, feigning concern.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"After everything, I cannot believe their doubt!" spat Lara hurt.

"That's harsh." mused Dario.

Lara took a drag of her cigarette.

"I just don't know." sighed Lara.

"It's fine." replied Dario.

"No it's not!" cried Lara.

Lara took a very long drag of her cigarette.

"I've known them my entire life." stated Lara sadly.

"She still cares about them." thought Dario concerned.

Dario rubbed his chin.

"I'll support whatever you decide." said Dario.

Lara hugged her "boyfriend" lovingly.

"And I'll make damn sure you follow my plan." thought Dario.

The two then broke their hug.

"Let's focus on ore positive things." suggested Dario.

"Like what?" asked Lara.

"Tonight." answered Dario, with a wink.

Lara began to smile.

"What do I have to look forward too?" asked Lara.

"I got reservations at an Italian restaurant in Fuchsia." answered Dario.

"That must have cost a pretty penny." mused Lara.

"No amount of money is too high." said Dario.

Lara chuckled at this.

"Plus, I won't be payin' a thing. Team Rocket will." thought Dario smugly.

"When are our reservations?" asked Lara.

"7 PM." answered Dario.

"I gotta get ready." realized Lara.

"I'll freshen up myself in a bit." said Dario.

The two shared a kiss and Lara took off.

"Sucker." laughed Dario.

 

The rest of the day went about normally. As night came, Lara's parents had a romantic dinner of their own by themselves. It had been a while since they had done this and took advantage of the opportunity. After they finished, both of Lara's parents went to help their daughter prepare for her date. However, her mother did admittedly do most of the work.

"Sorry I cant help more." said Lara's father.

Lara's father let out a sigh.

"However, I ain't a girl so I know nothin' about that kinda stuff." shrugged Lara's father.

Lara was on her bed wearing only her white bra and panties.

"It's okay pa. I get it." replied Lara.

Lara's mother was looking for a dress Lara could wear.

"Oh. Our little girl is growing up." said Lara's mother emotionally.

Lara's father rolled his eyes.

"Come on ma. No need to get teary." said Lara.

"I just never imagined my little Lara growing up so fast." replied Lara's mother.

"Yeah. It's amazing how far you've grown." agreed Lara's father.

"Oh guys." replied Lara, feeling a bit emotional herself.

Lara's father cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable.

"Let's focus." suggested Lara's father.

Lara's mother returned to her quest.

"I just can't for the life of me find a dress." sighed Lara's mother.

"Well, I've never had a need for one." noted Lara.

"A dress wouldn't serve no good on the ranch." stated Lara's father.

"Sometimes I wish you'd be a bit for feminine." admitted Lara's mother.

"Oh please." sighed Lara's father.

Lara's mother thought for a moment.

"I think I got something in my room." said Lara's mother.

"We'll wait." said Lara.

"I'll be right back." said Lara's mother.

Lara's other got up and left.

"So..." began Lara's father uncomfortable.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence.

"I know this usually ain't your thing Pa." noted Lara.

"I'm willing to come out of my comfort zone for my little girl." replied Lara's father.

The two shared a hug.

"I'm so grateful for that." said Lara.

"I know darlin'." said Lara's father.

"But, I ain't a girl anymore." said Lara.

"I know. You're my wonderful young woman." agreed Lara's father.

"Yup." replied Lara.

"You'll always be my little girl." shrugged Lara's father.

The two hugged again as Lara's mother returned.

"I found it." said Lara's mother.

Lara's mother held out a beautiful Dartmouth green dress.

"Oh wow!" gasped Lara.

Lara's father chuckled seeing the dress.

"I ain't that dress in a long time." mused Lara's father.

"This was the dress I wore on my first date with your father." explained Lara's mother.

"It still looks amazing." said Lara's father.

"Honey, I've held onto this and now I'm passing it onto you." said Lara's mother.

Lara's mother handed the dress to her daughter.

"Thanks mom." said Lara amazed.

"No problem dear." replied Lara's mother.

Lara quickly put the dress on.

"How do I look?" asked Lara.

"You look so beautiful." answered her mother, teary eyed.

"Dario is a lucky guy." added Lara's father.

Lara looked at herself in the mirror.

"Tonight is gonna be great." said Lara.

 

Meanwhile, Dario was outside the Laramie home. Dario had gotten dressed in a suit for his date that evening. Of course, this was merely a rouse. Dario bore a sinister smile as he leaned against the home for he felt like he had outsmarted everyone. Dario reached into his pocket and pulled his cellphone out. He dialed a number and waited until the person picked up.

("Hello Dario.") said Keith.

"I wanted to see how things where going." said Dario.

("Fine.") replied Keith.

"Excellent." mused Dario.

"Has the shipment come in?" asked Dario.

("Nope.") answered Keith.

"Geuss I haven't missed it yet." replied Dario.

Dario tried to hide his annoyance.

("Where are you?") asked Keith.

"I got hung up here." answered Keith.

("I'd hate for you to miss anything.") said Keith.

"Don't worry about it." said Dario nonchalant.

("See you soon.") said Keith.

"Yeah." said Dario.

Dario hung his phone up.

"I can't get busted for smuggling drugs I ain't there and there's no evidence." laughed Dario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. The situation is getting intense and next chapter will be huge. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, there's a huge bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Lara hugged her parents and thanked them for the dress. After that, the farm girl felt like she had one thing left to do. Lara headed outside and slipped over to the barn. Unfortunately, she didn't overhear Dario's phone call. Lara made her way to the barn where Growlithe and Rapidash where.

"Wow. You look amazing." said Rapidash amazed.

"Yeah. That dress looks great on you." agreed Growlithe.

"It was a gift from ma." noted Lara.

"Nice." agreed Growlithe.

"Ma gave it to me as a hand-me-down." stated Lara.

"So...why are you here?" asked Rapidash worried.

"I want to talk." answered Lara.

Rapidash and Growlithe shared a concerned look.

"I won't yell." promised Lara.

"Neither will we." said Growlithe.

"We only want what's best for you." added Rapidash.

Lara let out a sigh.

"That means you want me to break up with Dario." sighed Lara.

"I know what I heard." stated Rapidash.

"Rapidash..." warned Growlithe.

"I appreciate you lookin' out for me." said Lara.

Rapidash and Growlithe where happy to hear this.

"I wouldn't have told you this if I didn't care." warned Rapidash.

"We thought you should know what we heard." added Growlithe.

"Yeah. I totally understand." said Lara.

Lara took a moment.

"Okay, I don't want this animosity to continue." said Lara.

"Neither do we." replied Growlithe.

Rapidash nodded in agreement.

"So, how can we end this?" asked Lara.

Rapidash and Growlithe shared a look.

"Before you answer, I won't break up with Dario." added Lara.

Rapidash let out a defeated sigh.

"Lara, I want you to have a great time tonight." answered Rapidash.

"I gotta admit I'm so pleased to hear that." replied Lara.

"Yeah. Just let us know how great it was." said Growlithe.

"I will." confirmed Lara.

Lara looked over to Rapidash.

"What about my relationship with Dario?" asked Lara.

Rapidash took a deep breath.

"I still don't think you should be together." answered Rapidash.

A frown overtook Lara's face.

"So, it's a beautiful night." said Growlithe, nervously.

"I am only saying this because I love you!" declared Rapidash.

"How?" asked Lara hurt.

"Because Dario is no good for you." answered Rapidash.

Lara let out a sad chuckle.

"I really thought it'd be different." sighed Lara.

Lara shook her head sadly.

"I have to go." said Lara.

Lara walked away trying to focus on her date while Rapidash and Growlithe stayed behind.

"We should have compromised." stated Growlithe.

"No. We have to protect Lara." replied Rapidash firmly.

Rapidash thought for a moment.

"Get Lara's parents." said Rapidash.

Growlithe nodded and left. As Rapidash mused over what it as going to say, Growlithe returned after several minutes. with Lara's parents.

"I thought you weren't coming back." joked Rapidash.

"We had to wait to see Lara off." explained Lara's mother.

"So she'a already gone." mused Rapidash.

"Growlithe told us you needed to tell us something." noted Lara's father.

"You might want to brace yourselves." warned Growlithe.

Lara's parents became visible concerned by this.

Rapidash took a deep breath.

"Dario hasn't changed at all." said Rapidash.

Lara's parents shared a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara's mother.

"He's working with Team Rocket to smuggle heroin into Fuchsia City." answered Rapidash.

Lara's parents became clearly horrified by this.

"I heard him and we confronted him." revealed Rapidash.

"I can vouch for Rapidash." added Growlithe.

"What did he say?" asked Lara's mother worried.

"He told us Lara would never believe us." answered Rapidash.

"I assume you told Lara." replied Lara's father.

"We did." confirmed Rapidash.

"What did she say?" asked Lara's mother worried.

Rapidash sighed, unable to continue.

"She didn't believe us." answered Growlithe.

Lara's parents where left silent.

"That son of a bitch!" cried Lara's father.

Mr. Laramie turned and began storming off.

"Where are you going?" asked Lara's mother.

"To bring my daughter home whether she likes it or not." answered Lara's father.

"If we do then she'll hate us." noted Lara's mother.

"We have do something!" declared Rapidash.

"I'm checking his room." said Lara's father.

"I'll come with you." said Lara's mother.

Lara's parents went inside while Rapidash and Growlithe went to the bedroom window.

"Think they'll find anything?" asked Growlithe.

"Dario has likely covered his tracks." answered Rapidash.

Lara's parents entered Dario's room and Lara's mother opened the window.

"Now you can be part of this." said Lara's mother.

"Thanks." said Rapidash gratefully.

Lara's parents began searching all over for evidence of Dario's misdoings.

"I can't find anything." said Lara's mother.

Lara's father flipped Dario's mattress over.

"There has not be something!" declared Lara's father.

"We still believe you." said Lara's mother.

"Thank you." replied Rapidash.

"We've know you a lot longer." said Lara's mother.

"Plus, you haven't hurt our little girl once before." added Lara's father.

Lara's father pulled Dario's pillow out of the case.

"Damn!" cried Lara's father.

"There has to be some way to prove it." said Rapidash.

"Since Dario was on his cellphone the cell company might have records of it." proposed Growlithe.

"He is committing several crimes." noted Rapidash.

"I'm going to call the cops." said Lara's father.

Lara's parents both left as the two Pokemon returned to the barn.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Growlithe.

"I pray to God it does." answered Rapidash.

 

Meanwhile, Dario and Lara drove into Fuchsia City. The two made lovey dovey small talk as they did not knowing what was going on at the ranch. They drove into the city and arrived at the restaurant. Dario grinned padding the wad of money he "borrowed" from Team Rocket. As he chuckled over his larceny, the two where lead to their table.

"What are you chuckling about?" asked Lara.

"I joke I heard earlier." answered Dario.

"What is it?" asked Lara.

"Great. Now, I've gotten make a joke. "

Dario thought for a moment.

"Did you hear about the thief who stole a calendar?" asked Dario.

"No." asked Lara.

"He got twelve months." said Dario.

Both Dario and Lara chuckled at this.

"That was good." said Lara.

"Thanks." replied Dario.

The two opened their menus.

"Dario, what are you gonna order?" asked Lara.

"Don't know yet." answered Dario.

"I'm not used to such a fancy place." admitted Lara.

"I know, but it'll be fine dear." said Dario.

After a few minutes, their waiter arrived.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"I'm start with a mushroom risotto and for my main course I'll have the lobster capellini." said Dario.

"Excellent." replied the waiter, writing the order down.

"What's this Bruschetta?" asked Lara.

"Grilled bread with garlic, rubbed with olive oil." answered Dario.

"Ours is topped with tomato salad." added the waiter.

"I'll have that and chicken scallopini for my main course and water to drink." said Lara.

"Very good." said the waiter.

"I wonder if the smack arrived." thought Dario.

 

Meanwhile, the waiting game was fully underway. Keith had called for all hands of deck due to the large influx of heroin incoming. Dario's Dodrio paced nearby with Kieth's Farfetch'd keeping it company. The grunts where getting impatient, but Keith assured them things where fine. Dodrio missed it trainer and Keith worried he wouldn't show either. Keith's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" asked Keith.

("It's me.") said a female voice.

"Where are you?" asked Keith.

("On the way.") answered the female.

"Good." replied Keith.

("I can see the warehouse from my window.") said the woman.

"Okay good." replied Keith.

("Give me like five minutes.") said the woman.

"Why that long?" asked Keith surprised.

("Traffic is a bit busy.") answered the woman.

"It is a Friday." mused Keith.

("I guess a lot of people are dating.") sighed the woman.

"I'll let you go." said Keith.

("See you in a few minutes.") said the woman.

Keith hung up his cellphone as Dodrio approached.

"It'll only be a few more minutes." said Keith reassuringly.

"Do you know where Dario is?" asked joyous head hopefully.

"I'll call him." answered Keith.

Keith pulled out his phone and called Dario, but got his voice mail.

"Hey Dario, it's me. I was wondering where you were. Please come here ASAP." said Keith.

"That's all I can do." shrugged Keith, hanging up.

"I'm sure he'll come here." added Farfetch'd.

"I hope so." sighed the sorrowfully head.

A knock came on the door.

"Open it." ordered Keith.

One of the grunts did and blinding lights shone into the warehouse.

"What the hell?!" asked the grunt.

"You're all under arrest!" declared Officer Jenny.

Police burst in and aimed their guns at the Rockets.

"No way!" declared the angry Dodrio head.

Dodrio began using Peak, but Farfetch'd hit Dodrio with Fury Attack stopping it.

"You're under arrest for drug trafficking and a number of other charges." said Keith.

Keith pulled out a badge revealing he was a cop.

"Good work Keith. You're year undercover paid off." said Jenny.

"Happy to help." shrugged Dario.

The grunts where cuffed and lead outside.

"There is someone missing: Dario." said Keith.

"He's the owner of Dodrio." noted Farfetch'd.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Jenny.

"He was supposed to be here." answered Keith.

A male police officer suddenly came over.

"Ma'am, I know where Dario is." said the cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I always planned on Keith being an undercover police officer and I hope you liked the twist.The joke Dario told was taken from Luan Loud from The Loud House. Next chapter is the finally. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the story comes to its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who followed this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The mood at the restaurant was lovely. Dario and Lara had finished their entrees and where waiting for their main courses. Lara enjoyed her. Lara enjoyed her Bruschetta while Dario enjoyed his mushroom risotto. The entire time, Dario was figuring out how to explain his absence to Keith.

"Dario, is something wrong?" asked Lara.

Dario shook his head.

"No. I'm fine dear." answered Dario.

Lara sighed in relief.

"Good to hear." replied Lara.

"How has the night been?" asked Dario.

"Great." answered Lara happily.

"Great to hear." replied Dario.

The two chuckled a bit.

"Oh. I think I see our food." noted Lara.

Sure enough, the waiter arrived and delivered their food.

"Here you go." said the waiter.

The waiter gave Dario his lobster capellini and gave Lara here chicken scallopini.

"Enjoy." said the waiter.

The waiter left they began eating.

"This sallopini is good!" declared Lara.

Dario sighed s several people shot them looks.

"Sorry." said Lara embarrassed.

Dario waved his hand.

"It's fine." said Dario.

The man waited until his date returned eating.

"She's such a dumb hick." thought Dario, "She's probably inbreed too."

Dario thought for a moment.

"Can I try a taste?" asked Dario.

"Only if I can try a bit of yours." answered Lara.

"Deal." replied Dario.

The two shared a bit of their meal.

"This is good." said Lara.

Dario looked down and rolled his eyes at Lara.

"So is this." agreed Dario.

Dario took a moment as he watched Lara take a bite of her meal.

"You look beautiful." said Dario.

Lara paused and blushed.

"Thank you." said Lara embarrassed.

"She looks good...for a hick. " thought Dario.

Lara cleared her throat.

"You look nice too." said Lara.

Dario grabbed his glass.

"To us." said Dario.

Lara grabbed her glass.

"To us." repeated Lara.

The two toasted to their "relationship" and took a drink.

"This is great." thought Lara happily.

Across from her, Dario suppressed his desire to chuckle.

"Once I get my cut of this cash, I'm finding a new mistress...or a few."

Dario thought for a minute.

"Actually, I should check in on things." thought Dario.

Dario stood up.

"I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." said Dario.

"No problem." replied Lara.

Dario went into the bathroom and made sure he was alone. He slipped into a stall and pulled out his phone. Dario then dialed Keith.

("Dario?") asked Keith.

"Yes."confirmed Dario.

("Where are you?") asked Keith.

Dario took a moment.

"I had to stay at the ranch." answered Dario.

("I hope there's a good reason.") replied Keith.

"Lara needed me." said Dario.

Outside, the police arrived at the restaurant.

("So you're at the ranch.") mused Keith.

"Yup." repeated Dario.

Keith smiled knowing Dario was busted.

"About the heroin?" asked Dario whispering.

"Dario just incriminated himself...again." thought Officer Jenny.

"Am I still getting a cut?" asked Dario.

Keith began musing like he was seriously thinking.

"I did help set everything up." said Dario.

Keith chuckled a bit, but managed to stifle it.

("I'm sure I am make something work.") answered Keith.

"I gotta go." said Dario.

Dario hung up and realized he had to relief himself.

"At least I can get away from that hick a bit more." said Dario.

Lara was waiting for Dario when another man approached her.

"Excuse me, are you Lara Laramie?" asked the man.

"Yes." answered Lara.

"My name is Keith and I work with Fuchsia Police Department." explained the man.

As Keith said this, Dario left the bathroom and saw Keith.

"Oh crap." thought Dario worried.

Dario began backing up slowly.

"I can sneak out the bathroom window and make an excuse for Lara later." thought Dario, his heart racing.

Unfortunately for Dario, Lara spotted him.

"Dario. Come here." said Lara.

Lara motioned Dario back to the chair.

"It's Keith so hopefully he'll keep his mouth shut." said Dario softly.

Dario calmly walked over.

"Dario, you should introduce me to this lovely lady." suggested Keith.

"This is my girlfriend Lara Laramie." said Dario.

"You didn't tell me you where friends with a cop." noted Lara.

That last word caused Dario's heart to skip a beat.

"I think you know why I'm here." began Keith.

Dario began sweating up a storm.

"Just make this easy on yourself." said Keith.

"What's going on?" asked Lara confused.

"It's just a misunderstanding." answered Dario.

"Dario, you're under arrest for attempting to smuggle heroin into Fuchsia City along with a number of other charges including violating your parole." said Keith.

Keith pulled out the handcuffs.

"Don't make a scene." said Keith.

"Too late for that." muttered a nearby waiter.

Lara suddenly got to her feet.

"You have to be wrong. This is a misunderstanding." said Lara.

"I've been working for months and Dario has been a big player in the drug smuggling operation since he got out of prison." explained Keith.

Lara suddenly remembered everything Rapidash and Growlithe told her.

"Dario, please look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you're innocent." said Lara.

"I am innocent." said Dario.

"Oh Dario, did you not think I would record our phone call?" asked Keith.

Keith pulled out his phone and pressed the 'play' button.

("It'll be sixteen pounds.") stated Keith.

"Sixteen!" gasped Dario.

("Yes.") confirmed Keith.

Dario got giddy at this statement.

("Oh yeah. You'll make big bank with this.") said Keith.

"Music to my ears." said Dario.

("I hear ya.") replied Keith.

"Next week, right?" asked Dario.

("Without a doubt.") answered Keith.

"Yes." answered Dario, pumping his fist.

"Are you sure we won't run into any hitches?" asked Dario.

("I guarantee it.") answered Keith.

"Good." sighed Dario.

Dario let out a relieved sigh.

"How exactly will the smack get in?" asked Dario..

("We'll smuggle it by boat south of the city and trucks will move it in.") explained Keith.

"That's how I got busted. Damn pigs." said Dario.

("No problem. We've got everything taken care of.") said Keith reassuringly.

"Good ." sighed Dario.

"What if someone tries to muscle in?" asked Dario.

("Nobody is gonna screw with Team Rocket.") answered Keith confidently.

"Perfect." laughed Dario.

("I am sure Giovanni appreciates your work.") said Keith.

"I'm only in this for the cash." said Dario nonchalant.

("You're not the only one.") admitted Keith.

"No surprise." muttered Dario.

("I like how you're on top of things. You could rise in rank.") said Keith.

"Maybe. This farm life sucks." said Dario.

"I just want this damn heroin to come in already." said Dario.

("You have to be patient.") replied Keith.

"I'll be patient when I'm rolling in cash." stated Dario.

("All of our clients will provide that.") noted Keith.

"I don't care about those loser junkies." scoffed Dario.

("Not uncommon.") mused Keith.

Dario thought for a minute.

"I think I might just have have to take you up on your offer to join you guys." mused Dario.

("We could always need new recruits.") said Keith.

"Maybe I could be your boss." joked Dario.

("Who knows.") replied Keith.

Dario thought for a moment.

"The more I think the more I like the idea." said Dario.

("You could be an Admin.") said Keith.

"I'm not stopping at that." stated Dario.

("What do you mean?") asked Keith curious.

"If I join then I'm replacing Giovanni." answered Dario.

("I love the ambition!") declared Keith.

Keith hung his phone up.

"Now baby..." began Dario.

A loud slap echoed throughout the restaurant.

"You are a damn pig! Rapidash and Pa here right! I never should have trusted you again! I hate you Dario! I never want to see you again!" declared Lara.

 

Lara grabbed money from her purse and placed it on the table. The girl stormed off outside to call her father. Dario attempted to go after her, but was quickly arrested by Keith. Lara called her father who came and picked her up. The ride home was quiet as neither father or daughter talked. Upon returning home; Lara found her mother, Growlithe and Rapidash outside.

"Lara..." began her mother.

Lara broke down sobbing as she jumped into her mother's arms.

"It's okay dear." said Lara's mother.

Lara continued to sob loudly.

"Let it all out." said Lara's mother.

"I'm such a fool!" cried Lara.

"No you aren't." said Growlithe.

"That damn Dario fooled us all." added Lara's father.

Lara continued to sob.

"It's not your fault." said Rapidash.

"You warned me and I didn't listen!" exclaimed Lara.

Rapidash let out a sigh.

"I did believe it too. We all did." noted Rapidash.

"It was luck Dario slipped and accidentally revealed himself." added Growlithe.

Lara continued sobbing.

"Lara." said Rapidash softly.

 

It had been a week since the dinner disaster. Thanks to Keith, the Laramie family found out Dario was sent back to prison after pleading guilty to his charges. Lara had stopped crying, but was still clearly upset. She headed outside to watch the Pokemon on the ranch. Lara was riding on Rapidash. Lara had pulled out a cigarette and used Rapidash's flame to light it. As she watched the Pokemon, Lara continued to puff on her cigarette.

"Hey Lara, how are you doing?" asked Rapidash.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"I'm okay." answered Lara flatly.

Rapidash let out a sigh.

"Lara, please don't lie to me." requested Rapidash.

"Darn." sighed Lara.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"Okay, I'm still kickin' myself a bit." admitted Lara.

"I can tell." noted Rapidash.

Lara took a drag on her cigarette.

"He crushed my heart twice." said Lara sadly.

"I know how hard that must be." said Rapidash.

Lara took a long drag on her cigarette.

"You where right. I know." stated Lara hurt.

"Lara, you know I'm not going to boast." noted Rapidash.

"You're too great." said Lara.

"Your parents, Growlithe, the other Pokemon here and I will always be there for you. We'll be here if you need us." said Rapidash.

"Thanks." replied Lara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this story and I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you stick around for my next story coming out in a week. Thanks and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you like the setup and will continue to support this story. Next time, we find out why Dario is here. Please review.


End file.
